Twilight: Jazmine's Story
by Xthenjazziesaid
Summary: I believed in fairy tales when I was a little girl. Then they turned into lies. One thing I do know though, this is no fairy tale. This is Twilight. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything having to do with it. On hiatus.
1. Preface

**Preface**

I couldn't believe it. I guess, with my luck, that since I had virtually no sense of self-preservation - and my never-dying hope that it would happen to me - I guess with him around, it was hard to remember all the bad things that were sure to happen. So, half scared, half annoyed, I watched them crowd around me, and waited anxiously for them to come. I suppose, with grim smile, that I deserved this. With each great blessing, comes a great sacrifice. For him, I wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice everything I had. Love is a great blessing, and a great sacrifice. As long as we were together, I would make the sacrifice. And so, with final deep breath, I was ready.

Hopefully, the wind would blow in the other direction.


	2. Surprises

"Jazmine! Hurry up! We're going to miss our flight!"

The half-irritated, half breathless voice of my mother came through my nearly empty house, almost drowned out by the ridiculously loud music in my room. I rolled my eyes at her predictable behavior, then smiled fondly, remembering the last time she'd acted like this for our trip to Hawaii. Angel the night before, demon the next morning. As it was, last night, she'd made cinnamon rolls. Something she attempt at releasing stress. Nevertheless, I did as I was told, and , whistling for Layla, my Pug puppy, to follow, and picking up my Twilight books - I'd been reading these books ever since I'd heard where we were moving - And made my way to the stairs. What were the odds? Forks, Washington, in the beginning of the new year? I chuckled under my breath, not paying attention, and nearly falling on face face as I came down the stairs. _Stupid sudden clumsiness,_ I thought darkly as I steadied myself.

Mom laughed. "Still in that clumsy phase, huh? I swear, you used to be the most graceful thing I'd ever seen," she sighed. "So much for ballet.." She trailed off when she realized what she was rushing me for. "Alright! Into the car you two go! Come on Tessie! We're leaving!" She scooped up Tessie, her tiny little orange tabby kitten, and hurried out of the house, pausing to wait for me, Layla at my heels, and locked the doors to the only home I'd ever known for the last time.

I sighed as I leaned back in the semi-soft airplane seats, trying to relax my nerves so I didn't jump out of my seat. Hopefully, - if only pigs flew - Edward would be there, just like the book said, waiting for me...

"Sweetie, it's just a book. Odd's are that he won't be there. So please, don't go and start looking for him. And stop twitching. You're making me nervous." Mom had noticed me staring at the book in my hands longingly.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, trading it instead for grinning mischievously. "Who said I was going after him? Maybe Jacob is who I want. Maybe Mike-" I cut off with a shudder, making a face. "okay, scratch that one. But I may have other choices than just Edward Cullen.." I trailed off, feeling guilty. I hadn't thought of Jordan since we left for our flight. Jordan was, or still is, I guess, my boyfriend from L.A. I quickly reached for my purse, and groped around around for my cell. I found it, and dialed the number I knew so well. I waited as it rang twice, and then the single most beautiful sound I'd ever heard came on the other end.

"Hello?"

Jordan.

I smiled, a little saddened that I couldn't see the face that matched perfectly to the voice.

"Hey, it's me. Did I interrupt something?"

He snorted. "No, I wasn't doing anything." There was someone protesting loudly at that, but he ignored them.

I frowned. "Jordan, go ahead and and go back to whatever you were doing. I'll call you back later."

"It's fine. What's up? How far is my heart from here?"

I was smiling again. "Not far. About a hundred and fifty miles away."

"Cool, so within walking distance then."

"Yep. Like walking right next door, huh?"

"Definitely."

I laughed, then sighed unhappily.

"I miss you already. I don't know what I'm going to do without you, Jo. We've been on this plane for half an hour. How am I gonna last 3 months?"

"You know Mom would never go for that. How about I use every bit of my already limited patience, sound good?"

'Whatever makes you happy honey."

"Well in that case, you should come over in bunny ears and a tutu."

"Okay."

I laughed, happy again. "Ugh, I have to go. Talking on the phone is frowned upon by people who pay attention."

"Just say the word and I'll be there with 400 swat teams looking for them."

"The word."

He paused. "This didn't work out as I had originally planned.."

I giggled. "It's okay. You had a good idea though."

"Okay. Call me when you get there, okay?"

"Mhm. Sure."

"Love you."

"Love you too. That's why I was calling, by the way."

"Cool. It's great to have to reassurance. Bye babe."

"Bye hun."

Mom was talking before I pressed the end button. "Looks like there's another wedding on the way. Did he propose just now?"

"If he did I would be crying. Why?"

She shrugged. "I figured you'd be grinning like a Cheshire cat if he proposed, which you are."

"Mom, I'm seventeen. And I was smiling because I got to hear his voice. That's all." I rested my head against the seat, and closed my eyes, preparing to nap.

"Well, just make sure that when he visits, the guest room is tidy, and _your_ room is locked. Got it?" She said sternly.

"Yes ma'am. I agreed, uncomfortable with the turn our teasing had taken. I changed the subject. "Shouldn't you be calling Lily? You know, see how the preparations are going?"

She seemed to jump at the wedding planner's name. "Oh! I knew I was forgetting something! Thanks for reminding me." Though she was sitting, she flew into action. Suddenly, she had her phone out, and was dialing the numbers. We were moving to Forks a few months before the vow renewal of my parents, because Mom had said that she was tired of big city life. She just wanted to live in a quiet, small little town. What a coincidence that she had chosen Forks. Daddy was staying in California a few more months, working on some project he wouldn't tell us about. He was supposed to be finished by the time Jordan visited, and was coming with him for convinience sake. I let my mother's voice become a soothing hum in the background, and drifted into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of walking on the beach with Jordan by my side.

-----------

I waited on the sidewalk as Mom went to get the cruiser. I'd have to get a used car or something. I wouldn't walk to ride around all thetime in a police car. I occupied myself by calculating how much money was in my bank account, and how much it would cost to get a used car. I was scowling in disappointment and embarrassment when Mom pulled up. I ducked my head and swiftly, but carefully, so as not to fall, to the car. I tossed my bag into the backseat, and hurled mysel into the passenger seat., keeping my head down. A few people stared, but most just went about their business like nice, respectful people.

Mom drove off, disappoval heavy in her features. "Honestly Jazmine, it's like you've never ridden in a police car before."

"That's the problem. I don't _like_ riding in police cars. It make me feel like a criminal and a little kid."

"Well, I guess it's good that I found a good car for you."

"What kind of car?"

"Well, it's technically a truck. A Chevy."

"Where did you get it?"

"This nice man, friend of you father actually, sold it to me. Poor thing. He's in a wheelchair, so he can't drive it anymore. Gave it to me real cheap too. Such a nice man."

I frowned. "Mom you didn't have to buy it, I could've done it."

"It's a gift honey."

I let it go, then continued in my interrogation.

"What year is it?"

"Well, he told me he did a lot of work on the engine.. It runs like... semi-new."

I laughed. "What year did he buy it?" We were halfway home now.

"In 1984 I think he said."

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well... no. It was new in the early sixties or something like that."

"How fast is it?"

"As far as I know, it can't go over sixty."

I groaned. "Mom.."

"I know. But it was the least I could do. You're sacrificing more than I am. I wanted to make it up to you."

Ugh, the guilt card. Dispite how much she used this, it always seemed to work. "Fine, I'll give it a chance." My face puckered slightly at the thought. "But I can't fix it if there's something wrong with it. And I can't afford a mechanic."

"It runs great. It doesn't have any problems. Just relax sweetie. It's fine." She smiled soothingly. I sighed but said nothing more. A little voice in the back of my head rang with deja vu, but I couldn't pinpoint where I knew this conversation from. I ignored it after a few minutes of hopeless thinking. We pulled up to the house and I searched warily for the truck, and gasped when I found it. It was the exact same one from Twilight. I got out of the car and approached the truck slowly, afraid it would disappear if I walked too fast. I ran my hand along the wall of the bed, then on the windows. I was sure I was going to wake up now. This had to be a dream, right? I closed my eyes briefly, then opened them. It was still there, in all it's imitation Twilight glory. I smiled, shocked, and turned to see my mother watching me cautiously.

She seemed to relax at my smile. "What do you think?" She said slowly, as if she didn't really want to know the answer.

"It's great Mom. I love it." I answered honestly, continuing my inspection. There was nothing out of place in this truck. I smiled again, already fond of the ancient vehicle. After a few more minutes of staring, I finally became cold enough to follow Mom into the house. This was the same house from Twilight too. The only difference was the furniture. Ignoring everything, I went upstairs to try and relax for a while. I decided to take out my Twilight books, and like a maniac for the rest of the night. I supposed it was nothing to worry about, the coming morning. I had been through so many schools so quickly, it should've been in the book of world records by now. My mother moved around a lot, seeming to like one neighborhood at one time, then finding something so horribly wrong with it, that she had to take me away as soon as possible. The longest I'd ever been in a school was 4 years. Kindergarden through third grade. The shortest was a month and a half. Eighth grade. My mom had promised that that this was the last move we were making for at least three years. I had told her that she didn't have to worry until I went to college. So now I was stuck in the rainiest place in the continental U.S., nothing even remotely familiar. So I did the only thing I could do in this situation. I put the book down, stared out the window, and let the tears fall. I couldn't let Mom see this. Not when I was trying to convince her that I didn't mind doing this. The only thing that kept me from full out crying was the promise of a life saver, three months from now.

---------

The end of the day helped a little. Just a little. Only a little because I had to take such a huge leap into this new, yet strangely familiar town. Something that made me wish we hadn't moved here on a Sunday. Something that had me shuddering in my chair just at the thought of going through with it.

High School.

Though it was foggy outside, my spirits were lifted slightly at the thought of what the end of a few day would bring. I ate breakfast with Mom today, her usual talkative manner silenced today, so I was babbling between bites of my PopTarts to fill the silence. She wished me luck, and urged me to be more talkative. I smiled and thanked her, knowing that babbling about unimportant things was a wasted effort. I normally didn't have to n't much different much to make friends. Somone would just walk up and start talking to me. I hoped it wasn't much different here, though I was wondering why that was. I drove to the school, confused at why it didn't look like one at first. It looked like a bunch of long matching houses in one spot. It's sign was the only thing that gave it away, helpfully stationed high above the ground, easily visible from the highway. I drove in, and parked in front of the house with a sign that said FRONT OFFICE. Opening the door into the pleasantly warm room, I was momentarily blinded by the unexpected brightness of the light. When my eyes refocused, I walked toward the desk. The large red-haired lady at the desk in the front looked up when the door opened.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

I cleared my throat. "I'm Jazmine Harvey." Her eyes lit with awareness. I wondered why.

"Of course." She said, looking through a stack of papers that were in danger of tipping over. "I've got you schedule right here, and a map of the school." She went over everything that would most likely have made my day as easy as possible. When she was finished, she welcomed me to Forks, and wished me a good first day. Going back out, I noticed more people starting to arrive. I got in, tried to memorize the map, then followed where everyone else was going. I parked, took one last look at the map, then shoved everything in my bag, and got out. I kept my head down and my hood up, as I walked to my first class. The teacher named Mr. Mason - more deja vu, creepy - stared when he read something on my schedule that surprised him, and sent me to the back of the room to an empty desk. The reading list was full of things I'd already read. I went through the boxes in my head, wondering where my old essays were. The bell rang, and a boy with disturbingly shiny, oil black hair leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Jazmine Harvey, right?" He looked very... smart.

"Yep."

"Where's your next class?"

"Government. Jefferson. Building six."

"I'm headed toward building four. I can sow you where it is. I'm Eric, by the way."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks."

As he walked with me to my next class, I caught people shooting curious glances my way, then whispering to their friends. I internally rolled my eyes. Didn't anyone have anything better to do than stare openly at a complete stranger?

"So, this is a lot different from LA, huh?"

"Much more... moist."

"Does it rain a lot?"

"A few times in the winter. Maybe once or twice in spring."

"Wow. What's that like?"

"Bright."

"You don't look tan.."

"I get sunburned easy."

"Oh. That's too bad."

We made to the door just then, and he wished me luck. I smiled as best I could, and went in. The morning passed in much the same way. Of course, the teacher eho could've saved himself even more of my hatred was my Trig teacher, Mr. Varner. He made me introduce myself to the rest of the class. I glared lightly when his back was turned, and tried to go through it quickly. People who had more guts than the others introduced themselves, and I, surprisingly, remembered one of their names. Jessica was in both my Spanish and Trig classes, and she was a talkative little person. Short, like Mom. I let her jabber on and on while walking toward the cafeteria, paying little to no attention to what she was saying. The feeling of deja vu was so strong now that I couldn't ignore it. Where did I know all this from? I sat down with my tray of foo, still thinking, still not paying attention. Out of my peripheral vision, I caught Eric waving from across the cafeteria. Then, As my eyes strayed away from him, I saw something that made the recognition hit me so hard, I barely even noticed that the deja vu went away.

The source - or source_s_ - of the assault were sitting across the room, looking away from each other and everyone else, not eating. All five of them, complete strangers and yet so shockingly familiar, were sitting in the far corner of the room. It was hard to stare, and not immediately know who the were. You couldn't read Twilight, and then not know who they were. As I studied their features, it became painfully obvious of why I had the sense of deja vu. Their incredibly pale skin, the dark circles under their eyes, the inhuman beauty, and as I watched, the short one got up, dumped her tray of untouched food, and left. And of course, the amazingly graceful movements.

The Cullens.

Finally, with a quiet shocked gasp, I figured out why everything, foreign as it was, was so familiar. Why every name I heard, every word that was spoken to me, everything and everyone I saw, it was like recognizing someone you hadn't seen in a long time in a grocery store. I was in Twilight.

I took another look at everyone at the table, then around the rest of the cafeteria, with new eyes, wondering which one was Isabella Swan. Then turned back to staring at the Cullens. Jessica noticed. When she turned her eyes to them, Edward Cullen looked up to meet her gaze, then mine. He looked away quickly, utterly uninterested. I blushed, ashamed at being caught staring. Jessica giggled.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen, they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." recited this in my head as she said it under her breath. I watched Edward as he picked at his bagel, and spoke quietly to the others. I finally found my voice.

They're all very... nice-looking." I remembered Bella saying this. It seemed like something suitable to say, severe understatement as it was.

"Yes! They're all _together_ though. Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper. They live together, and they're dating each other. Edward's the only one who isn't." Wow. Where was Bella? I wondered, scanning the cafeteria again.

"They're not related are they?" I asked mechanically, trying to hide my searching.

"No. Dr. Cullen is really young. In his twenties or early thrities. They're adopted. The Hales are twins, they're the blondes, and they're foster children."

"They look a little old to be foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"Wow. That's really nice, taking care of all those kids and they're so young."

"I guess..." She didn't like Carlisle? Or Esme? What the hell? She must be pretty jealous to not like them. "But I don't think Mrs. Cullen can have any kids."

My eyes were back on their table now. They wouldn't look at anything, still not eating. "Have they been living here long?" I rephrased the question.

"Just two years. They were living in Alaska somewhere before." So I wasn't the only newcomer? Sweet. Edward looked up as this thought passed my mind, meeting my gaze again.

_'Hello'_ I thought, smiling at him politely. As I looked at him, his curious expression turned to light frustration. I frowned.

"Which one is Edward?" I asked uncertainly. Maybe I had the identities mixed up...

"The one that's staring at you." She said bitterly. I looked at her, waiting for it. "He's gorgeous, but don't waste your time. He doesn't want to date anyone at this school. Apparently, no one is good enough for him." I turned away, trying not to laugh. Edward was looking away too, smiling faintly. A few minutes later, they all left together. All of them were so graceful - even Emmett - that I had to look away. I sat a little longer with Jessica and her friends. Angela walked with me to my next class, which she had too. To my surprise, so did Edward. He was sitting alone too. I guess I was a little slow to not know what was going on at this point. It wasn't until I walked past the fan, blowing toward him, that I realized exactly why I hadn't seen Isabella Swan in the cafeteria. He went completely motionless, staring at me with the most furios expression I had never seen. I wasn't watching my feet, and - naturally - I tripped, barely catching myself on the corner of a desk.

His eyes were as black as ink.

Mr. Banner was being nice and gave me a book while signing my slip, not wanting to embarrass me with introductions. I had to sit by Edward, the only seat available. I smiled at him anyway when I sat down, still shocked that he could hate me already. He leaned away from me, sitting on the edge of his chair, and looking away as if to banish a bad smell. I sniffed my hair, then my jacket. My hair smelled like the cucmber melon shampoo I used, and my clothes smelled like lilac, my favorite fabric softner. I shrugged, and made my hair rest between the two of us, slowly, so as not to make it more difficult for him than it had to be. I took notes as a distraction. He never relaxed, and his hand was clenched so tight it looked like it might break from the strain. He didn't look so skinny now that Emmett wasn't here. Why wouldn't time fly like it usually seemed to at the end of the day? I looked up, and he was glaring at me again. I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue at him. Instead, I smiled at him like in the cafeteria. That seemed to make him angrier. I looked back at the clock, and then got my things together. I was finished right when the bell rang.

I rose when he did, surprise hitting me twice. Once when I realized that he was taller than I'd thought. Again when I noticed that my height ended just under the edge of his jaw. He made his way quickly out of the room.

I stared after him. Wasn't that overdoing it _just_ a little bit? It wasn't my fault that my blood was unnecessarily appealing to him. It wasn't my fault I had a class with him. I didn't ask to be born. But now that I was, he was just going to have to deal with it. Stuck in this train of thought, I jumped when I heard someone talking to me.

"Aren't you Jazmine Harvey?"

I looked up, and there was Mike. He was better-looking than the movie made him, though not outstandingly so. He was smiling at me.

"Yeah," I said, smiling back.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi, Mike."

"Do you need help finding your next class?"

It took a little effort to keep the smile on my face. "I don't want to make you late for your class. In fact, I'm headed to the gym, I think I can find it."

"That's where I'm headed too." Over-excited much?

As we walked, he was telling me that he lived in California too. Till he was ten, and he missed the sun at times too. He was extremely nice.

But when we entered the gym he asked me, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

I frowned. The jerk. I didn't do anything to him. "I didn't talk to him. I guess he decided he didn't like me."

"He's weird," Mike tried to soothe me. "If I were lucky enough to sit next to you , I would've talked to you."

His words cheered me slightly. Only slightly. I walked into the locker room, still extremely irritated.

Coach Clapp didn't make me dress for today, though I had a uniform. I still couldn't believe that all four years of P.E. were required. Way to go Forks. Make me hate you even more. I watched everyone play volleyball, cringing as I thought of the other times I played. I caused so much pain - both to myself and others - that I'd sworn not to play ever again. Damn this wretched town. When the final bell rang, I practically cried with relief. Walking to the office, I noticed that, though it had stopped raining, it was colder. I cursed the town again. When I walked into the office, I stayed near the door, contemplating walking back out.

Edward Cullen was standing at the desk, trying to persuade the receptionist to switch sixth-hour Biology to any other time of course. Rolling my eyes, I stood next to the door, waiting for him to give up. Then the door opened. The girl came in, dropped a note in the basket and went out again. Edward stiffened, and turned to glare at me again. I raised my eyebrow. He turned back, speaking quickly.

"Never mind then," such a beautiful voice for such a mean boy. "I can see it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." He stalked out the room faster than I was used to, making me jump. I walked to the desk, feigning uninterested confusion.

"How did your first day go dear?" She asked.

"It was... interesting." It was the best I could do without lying. When I got back to my truck - it was almost the only vehicle there - I sat in the truck and absorbed everything. Wow. I couldn't believe it. _I_was supposed to fall in love with _him?_ Hell no. I turned the key, and headed home. Yes, a very long three months indeed.


	3. What The Hell

**2. What. The. Hell.**

The next day was - as Bella said it - better and worse.

Better because i kne wwhat was going on now, and didn't feel like a little lost lamb all day. I knew what to expect, and hated every bit of it. Damn coward. Why couldn't he just say it to my face? 'Jazmine, though I don't like you, I'm going to fall in love with you. By the way, you smell good.' That seemed much easier than duckng and dodging me. Bipolar jerk. I hid my irritation very well though, if I do say so myself. Mike was taking on the characteristics of a golden retriever by now, and working on my nerves. Eric glared at him like a pit bull all day, which was flattering.

Worse, because, well you know. I was tired, even more irritated by Mr. Varner, and volleyball, and Edward Cullen When I got to lunch, I glared at the spot where he would be sitting, and then Biology made my mood worse. At least by the end of the week, I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

And that's how the rest of the week went. I learned almost all of the students' faces, and stayed out of my teammates way in Gym. Edward Cullen stayed in Alaska, and I started to welcome the empty space next to me. It was almost a shame when Friday came. I nearly said goodbye outloud to the air beside me in Biology. Monday morning was a lighter note than I thought. I had always wanted it to snow in California, but it wasn't close enough to the mountains. I had seen the snow once when I was seven, but didn't remember it much. So when it started snowing after English, I was more excited than I thought I would be.

"Wow," Mike said, I had forgotten he was standing next to me, enjoying the feel of the snow falling on my face. "It's snowing."

Once the instinctive alarm went away, I responded. "I know. It's so pretty... but isn't each flake supposed to be different from the others?"

"Haven't you seen snow before?"

"Sure. Once. When I was seven. I only remember throwing a snowball at someone's face though. And hot chocolate. Always hot chocolate." I admitted.

Mike laughed. I looked toward Eric just in time to see him throw a snowball. I ducked in case it veered off course. It hit it's target though, and once I got back up, I burst out laughing. Mike turned, and then bent to scoop up some snow, keeping his eyes on Eric, walking the wrong way.

I walked away too, the right direction. "I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

He nodded, and refusing to be distracted. Everyone was talking about the snow, excited. I spoke with them, excited too. I preferred if no one threw snow chunks at me though. Most people understood, all but two. I like to think I handled them rather my hair was covered in snow that refused to melt, and so were my eyelashes. I shook my head in Mike's direction as we walked through the cafeteria doors. I didn't look toward Edward's table, not really able to make myself care whether he was there or not. I got lost in my thoughts and Jessica pulled on my arm.

"Jazmine? What do you want?"

"I'm not hungry, I'll just get a soda today."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Even though I didn't care, I ended up staring in their direction anyway, under my lashes of course. They were laughing, and enjoying the day, the snow. I stared at Edward, wondering how he could possibly look flushed. Of course, Jessica had to notice and call his attention to my staring.

"Jazmine? What are you staring at?" She said, staring too. He looked over, in response to Jessica's thoughts. I pretended to look at the poster on the wall above him, not bothering to read what it actually said.

"Nothing." I ducked my head to look at my soda.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you."

"He doesn't look angry, does he?"

"No," She responded, confusion coloring her voice. "Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me," I frowned, still looking down.

"The Cullens don't like anybody... well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him," I insisted.

She giggled, but looked away, and I didn't look back up.

Mike was planning a snowball fight after school, and I planned to stay away from him. Walking to Biology, I stayed a safe distance away that also wouldn't hurt his feelings. I wondered why I cared, then decided that I was just too nice. It wasn't necessary though, the snow was being washed away by the rain, and I was pleased and disappointed. We got through the door with Mike going on and on about it. I somehow managed to keep from rolling my eyes.

My table was empty, and as I walked to my seat, I internally whispered goodbye to the empty air beside me. I distracted myself by closing my eyes, and counting how many hours were left until Jordan and Daddy came to visit. This took concentration, so I jumped when the chair next to me was moved. I sighed, not opening my eyes, and started over. The hours left today, plus twenty-four, plus...

"Hello," said a velvety smooth voice.

I opened my eyes, reaching up to wipe the lingering snow from my lashes. I looked over, and he was sitting as far as possible away from me, facing me with a carefully friendly expression, a smile on his face. I smiled back politely.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued, still measuring my reactions. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Jazmine Harvey."

I smiled at him blankly for a second, searching for words that fit together in a greeting.

"Yeah," I said slowly, most likely looking bewildered. "Hi." I was sure I sounded like an idiot. Luckily, Mr. Banner started the class at that moment, and I had to turn away to pay attention. We had to get started on the lab, and I cursed my luck. I had always hated doing mitosis labs. I wrinkled my nose at the slides.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I glanced at him briefly, and then looked away beofre I could start staring. He was smiling a beautiful crooked smile.

"Okay," I snapped in the first slide, and gave it a glance, trying to look like I knew what I was doing. I was surprised when I recognized it. "Prophase." I sounded shocked too.

"Do you mind if I look?" He asked, catching my hand as I moved to remove the slide. I didn't pull back, because I was expecting the temperature of his skin and the electric current that moved between our hands. I was still perplexed though. I stared in confusion at his hand. He must have thought that I wanted him to move it.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as I pulled my hand away, pushing the microscope in his direction. He gave an even quicker glance. "Prophase." he agreed, writing it down, then switching the slide for the next one. He looked at it for half a second.

"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

"May I?"

Smirking, he pushed toward me. I looked through it excitedly, then frowned, my shoulders slumping. I don't know what I expected, he was over one hundred years old. Still, damn smart jerk.

"Next?"

He dropped it in my palm, trying not to touch me.

I was still surprising myself. "Interphase," I smiled, proud of myself.

He looked too, of course, - me glaring at him as he did, no matter how brief it was - and wrote what he saw down.

"Like I said," I muttered under my breath. He pretended he didn't hear me.

When we were down, I looked around. Everyone was still working on theirs, some of them cheating. I smiled again, the swell of pride returning. Then I remembered the person sitting next to me. I looked at him. He was staring. Trying - again, no doubt - to read my mind. I grinned at him. Mr. Banner came over, looking at the sheet of paper.

"So, Edward, didn't you think that Jazmine should get a chance wit the microscope?" he asked.

"Actually, she identified three of the five."

He turned to me, eyeing me like he was sure we were lying.

"Have you done this lab before?"

"Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Sure."

"Were you in an advanced placement class in LA?"

"Mm-hm."

"Well, I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled to himself as he walked away. I began counting again.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked.

"Kinda-sorta," I answered honestly.

"You don't like the cold," he stated.

"I wouldn't say that. I just don't like... _being_ cold. Which is weird."

"How so?"

"I love it when it rains. And I've only seen snow once. I don't remember it."

"Do you like snow?"

"Sure. Until it melts in your socks. Then... not so much."

He laughed. "I see."

"Besides, I knew it would snow today. I was really excited that it did. It was so pretty." My mind went back to the excitement of it, and I smiled a little. Just then, I thought of something.

"Hey, I've got a question for you." I said, smiling, already knowing how he was going to answer it.

"Okay..." he said warily, his eyes guarded.

"When the snow melts, what does it become?" Wait for it...

"Water, of course." He looked like he wanted to roll his eyes.

I made a buzzing noise. "Wrong." He was confused.

"The answer is spring. Spring is my favorite season."

He smiled crookedly. "Good one."

"Thanks," then I sighed. "Not all good comes from the rain though." I muttered to myself.

"What do you mean?"

"Some people associate rain with sadness, and sun with happiness. Now I understand why."

"Do you not like it here?"

"I wouldn't say that.." I repeated.

"What _would_ you say?"

I thought about my words carefully. "Well.. I told you I love the rain.. most of the time. Sometimes.." I trailed off.

"Not so much," he quoted.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

I hesitated, then I met his gaze. His eyes were distracting, and made me blurt out the truth.

"I lost my house."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I have one now."

"How did you lose it though?"

"There was a storm. My house.. it was already weak from the last strom that came about two years before. We couldn't afford to fix it."

"Your parents found another house here between storms." An assumption.

I shook my head sadly. "No."

He looked shocked. "You were homeless?"

"Not in the 'living on the street' sense of the word, and only for two months. We stayed with my uncle."

"Ah..," he looked slightly less appalled, like me not having a home bothered him to no end, even though he didn't know me. "So what happened? Why didn't you stay in California?"

My jaw locked. I spoke through my teeth. "We had to get out of his house as soon as possible." I glared at the black-topped table, remembering.

"What happened?" he asked cautiously, as if he was afraid the tiniest word would set me off.

"I have never met someone so dead-set on making someone else so uncomfortable. It was way over the top." I didn't look at him, I was too busy glaring at the table, imagining her face on the surface. I suddenly had the urge to punch it.

"What happened?" he repeated, curiosity burning in his voice.

"My aunt... she's well.. she's a bitch." I smiled at how perfectly the word fit her.

"That doesn't sound very nice."

"I know. But it kind of fits her perfectly. And actually, I'm being nice."

"What could she have done to give you that opinion of her?"

"She went completely out of her way to make us uncomfortable. Like, hiding food, the TV remotes, locking doors, keeping her children away from us, and she even turned the power off, and left us in the dark. Then, she had nerve to try and blame it on my uncle, but he wouldn't do that. I guess she thinks we're stupid or something."

"Why?"

"I don't know. We just had to get out as soon as possible. My uncle is the only reason we were allowed to stay so long. The only reason we _did_ stay so long. Him, and Joseph. Always Joseph." I smiled at the name.

"Joseph?" He frowned. Probably thinking it was a boyfriend of mine. Ew..

"Joseph is my favorite cousin. Probably because he's two and can't talk yet. Maybe it's because he's so adorable he makes newborn kittens look like the Loch Ness Monster. Either way, that was the hardest part about leaving them. Leaving him _with_ them."

"You must have been close."

"I miss like crazy. But, they're probably coming for the-" I stopped. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the wedding. At least not until the invitations were sent, which was going to be next week.

"What?"

"I can't tell you. At least not until next week. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. At least you're promising to tell me."

"True." I smiled.

"So, you're going to get to see him again then?"

"Yep. I stayed sane just because of him. I was waiting to see him everyday. He was just so happy all the time, as babies are."

"Is it difficult living so far away, then?"

"Only if I think about everyone I miss too much. But it doesn't compare to having my own space again. My own room. Privacy. Telling people they need to knock first. I do miss the nicknames though."

"Nicknames," he said it as if there was further explanation needed.

"Well, he couldn't say anyone's name right. He called me Yah-Yah, his sister Rah-Rah, his brother Danel, his other brother Day-us, my mother Ti-Ti, my brother Aon, and himself Batman." I laughed.

"Adorable," he said.

Laughing again, I nodded. "That's it. Now you know the story of my life."

"You put on a good show, but I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

I turned away, grimacing.

"Am I wrong?"

I ignored him.

"I didn't think so." Smugness saturated his voice.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"That's a very good question," he muttered.

I sighed and put my chin in my palms, staring at the balckboard.

"Am I annoying you?" He asked, amused. I turned to glare at him.. big mistake.

"No, I'm just frustrated at myself. My mother calls me her open book. No matter how hard I try to hide things, my face always gves me away." I answered honestly, frowning.

"On the contrary, I find you quite difficult to read." Of course, he didn't mean the same thing I was talking about.

"You must be a good read then."

"Usually." He smiled, showing his impossibly white teeth. I stared for a second, then turned to listen to Mr. Banner. I just told my life story to a beautiful vampire who hates me, and, sooner rather than later, will fall in love with me. I couldn't believe it. He'd seemed okay a second ago, but now he was leaning away, his hands gripping the table, straining in an attempt not to crush it to pieces.

When the bell rang, I watched as Edward rose and left the room quickly and gracefully. Once again, I found myself staring after him.

Mike bounced to my side and gathered my books for me. Golden retriever.

"That was awful," he complained. "They all looked exactly the same. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."

"I didn't have that uch trouble with it. But I'm glad he could double-check my answers. Apparently, I got them right."

"Cullen seemed friendly enough today," he observed, not sounding very enthused about it.

"I wonder what was with him last week."

I couldn't concentrate on Mike or P.E., so, naturally, I hurt a few people. I hurried toward my truck after school, eager for the warmth of the heater. Fluffing my hair out, I felt as if someone was watching me. I looked toward the uncomfortable feeling, and saw Edward Cullen staring in my direction, looking as if I was the most fascinating thing in the world. I looked away and backed out. Unfortunately, someone was coming that way, and honked as they screeched arond me. I looked out the rearview mirror this time, and backed out more carefully. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw him laughing at me.

Damned vampire.


	4. I Dare Him To Say That Again

**3. I Dare Him To Say That Again**

The next morning it was snowing, and the road was slick with ice. Great. I'll have a wonderful time getting around with that.

As I dressed, I thought of Jordan. I hadn't stopped thinking about him since last night. I wondered what he was doing with his nights and weekends with me gone. We usually spent every waking moment together. Inseperable. He'd called last night to give me the 411 on everything, and told me how Daddy was doing. Apparently, they were planning to come out about three weeks early, and I was ecstatic. The wedding was supposed to be two weeks after they had originally planned to fly out, but now we planned to have it three weeks earlier, too. So, since we were having a wedding in nine weeks, I was going to pick out a dress today. I was excited about that, because they had a few designs for me to choose from, and I was sure that all of them were absolutely beautiful.

I came downstairs, and Mom was bustling about making arrangements, and talking on her phone. She had about fifty samples of cake on the table, so I had to had cake for breakfast. As I ate the first, carrot cake, my favorite, but an odd choice for a wedding, she finally seemed to be somewhat satisfied with what was going on, because she hung up, and left for work after hugging me, and saying goodbye. I ate the other half of my share quickly. Not wanting to be alone with my thoughts too long, I hurried out the door. Taking a more careful approach to the ice, I was rewarded with minimal slips, and only fell once, managing to catch myself on the side of the truck.

While I was driving, I resisted thinking about Edward, - the word _boyfriend_ ringing throughout my head everytime his face tried to force itself into my mind - by thinking of Mike and Eric. Their apparent rivalry over my affection was sure to cause something of a problem. Hopefully, Jordan's arrivalwould clear this situation up. Thinking of how much sooner he would be coming made me smile again. The reasons behind Mike and Eric's behavior were unclear sometimes, though I already knew why they were doing it. I hoped they didn't think of me as shallow enough to pick one based on material things. _That_ would've been insulting.

The truck didn't have a problem with the ice, and I realized, getting out in the school parking lot, Mom had put snow chains on my tires, or at least asked one of the neighbors to do it. Still, the thought was nice. I walked over to the back end, and sure enough, thin, silver chains were criss-crossed on all four of them. I smiled. Mom always had something unexpected up her sleeve.

I was still staring at the back tires when the strangest, yet impossibly familiar sound. It was the unmistakeable high-pitched screech of tires sliding across the ice at a dangerous spped. I turned around, alarmed.

Everything did seem to go slower with the rate my mind was working at, what with the benefit of the adrenaline that rushed through my veins. I saw several things at once.

Edward was standing across the lot, staring at me, horrorstruck. His face was the only one that didn't look shocked, though I'm sure that was his first reaction. The more important thing was the side of Tyler Crowley's dark blue van spinning toward me and my truck. I instinctively closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

When it came, it wasn't from the direction I was expecting. I was sent to the ground with such force that my head hit the black top with a loud, sickening crack. My eyes flew open, and I was behind the green car I'd parked next to. But the van was still coming, and a quiet curse made me aware that I wasn't alone. I couldn't seem to look away from the van though, because it was about to hit in 3.. 2.. 1..

His hands flew out on three, made collision with the van on two, and made it shriek to a stop on one. They braced against the van, forming a deep dent in the side, and stopping a foot away from me.

Then one hand was gripping the underside of the van, holding it up as the other dragged my legs so they were no longer underneath it. He then let the van settle onto the ground.

For one prolonged moment, there was no sound. No one was breathing. Then, abruptly, everyone was screaming, several people shouting my name. One distinct voice, lower, but closer than the others was speaking in my ear.

"Jazmine? Are you all right?" Edward asked anxiously.

"I'm fine." My voice was strangely high. Panic. Shock, maybe? I tried to sit up, and my attention was centered on the arm locked in a vice around my waist.

"Be careful," he warned, ignoring my struggles. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

So that's why it felt like someone was humping the inside of my head. "Ow." I closed my left as if that would help ease the pain.

"That's what I thought." So this was funny to him, hmm?

"How did you get over here so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you, Jazmine," he was serious again, now. I was anticipating his answer, but I still rolled my eyes. Bad idea. The little person starting humping harder.

I tried to sit up again, and he left go, sliding as far away as he was able. I made sure not to look in his eyes, and focused on the other voices I heard.

"Don't move," someone ordered.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else yelled.

I was abruptly concerned. Tyler was still in the van? I started to get up, but Edward's icy hand pushed me back down.

"Just stay put for now."

"But Tyler.."

"They've got him." His eyes were honest, and concerned for me. I suddenly remembered.

"You were over there," I said. "You were by your car."

He continued to lie. "No, I wasn't."

"I saw you," I insisted.

"Jazmine, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." His eyes were too sincere now. I didn't trust them.

"No, you weren't."

His eyes blazed. "Please, Jazmine."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

"Will you promise to explain _everything_ to me later?" I demanded.

"Fine," he snapped.

"Fine," I repeated cheerfully, just to mess with him.

When they got the van away from us enough to bring the stretchers in, Edward refused his, and I got on it without a fight. In return, Edward told them that I probably had a concussion. I glared at him blackly while they put the neck brace on me. Son of a biscuit-eating bulldog got to ride in the front. I muttered half-formed insults, knowing he would hear.

Mom made it before they drove off, and stopped them in time to ask questions.

"Jazmine!" she practically shrieked when she saw me, clad in a neck brace, on a stretcher.

"I'm completely fine, Mom," I assured her. "There's nothing wrong with me."

Her panicked expression didn't relax as she turned to the nearest EMT for a second opinion. I tuned her out and looked around. Among the concerned faces in th parking lot, there were the faces of Edward's family. They weren't concerned, not even for me. Just disapproving and angry. When we got to the hospital, Edward smirked as they unloaded me, then turned and went through the doors with no one noticing. Going to talk to Carlisle, no doubt.

They put me in the emergency room, and I felt like I was taking up space that they could be using for someone else. I took the neck brace off as soon as the nurse left the room, and threw it behind the bed.

Then more people were coming in, and another bed settled next to me. I recognized Tyler, and the concern came back. I watched with slight anxious focus as they took the blood-stained bandages from his head to clean to cuts on his face. He looked like he got into a fight with an irritable cat with overgrown nails. But he was staring at me anxiously too.

"Jazmine, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, Tyler. Are _you_ all right? You look terrible."

He ignored the question, wincing when the nurse start dabbing at his face. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong.."

"Don't worry, you missed me."

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, then you were gone.."

"Edward pulled me out of the way."

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen - he was standing next to me." I lied, surprised when it came out sounding convincing. Well, I guess I'd never been a terrible liar. I just hated lying to people.

"Cullen? Didn't see him.. wow, it all happened so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"

"I think so. He's around here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher." I said, slightly annoyed. The jerk.

When they wheeled me away then, to X-ray my head, I watched with a smug expression as they found I was right. Absolutely nothing wrong with me, not even the slihtest hint of a concussion. I asked the nurse if it was okay to leave yet, and she said that I had t speak to a doctor first. As I waited for Carlisle to show, Tyler continued to torment himself quietly, raising his voice now and then so that I could hear what he was saying. Edward walked in and his apologies were diverted.

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry -" he started.

Edward raised his hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," he said, smiling. He sat on the edge of Tyler's bed, and smirked at me again. I glowered.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with me, but they said I can't leave."

"Don't worry, I came to spring you."

Carlisle walked in just then, and I had to admit, even Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner didn't compare.

"So, Miss Harvey," he said in the third most appealing voice I'd ever heard. "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said, smiling politely.

"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine." I insisted, scowling at Edward.

Carlisle felt around lightly on my skull. I winced slightly.

"Tender?" he asked.

"Not really." I answered honestly.

I ignored Edward's chuckle, focusing randomly on what to do tonight. I found myself deciding to give Layla a bath, then try and brush Tessie's teeth. Darn cat had really bad breath. I automatically wrinkled my nose.

"Well, your mother is in the waiting room - you can go home with her now. But if you feel dizzy or have any trouble with your eyesight at all, come back."

"I can't go back to school?" I asked, frowning.

"Maybe you should take it easy today."

"Well, how many people are in the waiting room?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"It seems like most of the school is here."

"Oh no," I gasped, putting my head in my hands.

"Do you want to stay?" Carlisle asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, no!" I jumped off the bed, too quickly, my feet decided, and staggered a step bofore Carlisle caught me, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," I said. I mentally cursed the clumsiness in my head again.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he advised as he steadied me.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," I assured him.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Carlisle said, smiling as he signed my chart.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," I decided to test him, just a little, turning to glare at Edward some more.

"Oh, well, yes," He was suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him, going to Tyler's bed.

"I'm afraid that _you'll_ have to stay with us just a little bit longer," he said to him, checking him over.

As I moved to Edward's side, he seemed to flinch a little, knowing what was coming.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked pleasantly, under my breath. He took a step back automatically, his jaw clenching.

"Your father is waiting for you," He insisted through his teeth.

"I'd like to speak to you alone, if you don't mind," I pressed.

He glared, and then walked away, down towards the end of the hallway. He spun when we turned the corner.

"What do you want?" He asked, annoyed, his eyes cold.

I wasn't anymore intimidated than I was when I was playing with Layla. I smiled at him, enjoying his attempt to intimidate me. When I spoke, it was such a sugary sweet tone, I think one of my teeth rotted.

"You owe me an explanation."

"I saved your life - I don't owe you anything."

I frowned, not liking him very much right now. "You're just going to go back on your promise then?"

"Jazmine, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about."

"You know as well as I do that there's nothing wrong with my head. Stop dodging the subject." I was beginning to get irritated now.

"What do you want from me, Jazmine?"

"I just want the truth. I want to know why I'm lying for you, Edward."

"What do you _think_ happened?" he fired at me.

I glared, keeping my tone hard as I spoke with slow precision.

"You saved me from a speeding van that was going to hit me. Your hands left dents in the side, and you lifted it to keep it fromm landing on my legs."

His face implied that I was crazy, but he was obviously surprised at my unwavering tone.

"You think I lifted a van off of you?" He asked incredulously, with tense eyes. I just barely resisted the urge to roll mine.

I nodded, still glaring.

"Nobody will believe that, you know," he informed me. Now I rolled _did_ my eyes.

"I'm not going to tell anybody."

He was surprised again. "Then why does it matter?"

I laughed, suddenly amused. Then I was insulted. "You think so shallow that I just want gossip?" I accused him. He looked giulty now, but I wasn't finished. "It matters because I don't to lie, and I want to know that there's a good reason that I'm doing it. Is that good enough for you?"

He frowned. Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you." I said, still hurt.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"Nope."

"In that case... I hope you enjoy disappointment."

We scowled at each other, the insult still ringing in my ears, distorting my expression. I spoke first, trying to keep my train of thought and keep from screeching at him in frustration. It was like trying to drown a hungry shark without using my arms and legs.

"Why did you even bother?" I asked, trying to decipher his thoughts as he often did mine.

He paused, and for a second, his magnificent face was vulnerable.

"I don't know," he whispered.

Then he turned and walked away. Before he was a few steps away though, I muttered, "Stupid vampire." the turned too. I knew he froze, but I didn't care. He could take whatever meaning he wanted out of that. I had to get to Mom before she started running around the hospital.

When I got to the waiting room, I got more than I'd bargained for. Everyone was there, staring at me. Mom, already standing up and heading toward the door, ran to my side. I flinched.

"There's nothing wrong with me," I soothed her, patting her hand on my arm.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Car - Dr. Cullen saw me and said that I was absolutely fine and could go home." My yes flashed over, and I saw Mike, Jessica, and Eric coming over, and I pulled on Mom's hand. "Let's go."

I ducked into the cruiser - for once doing it with no feelings of embarassment, and headed home. I was sure that Daddy was going to be calling soon, and Jordan too. When we got home, Mom said the words that I knew were coming. Still, I winced.

"Um.. you need to call Charlie. And Jordan.." She flinched, waiting for me to be angry.

Instead, I nodded. "Okay."

I went inside, and went straight for my room. Daddy was practically shouting at me in relief to hear my voice, apparently afraid that I was dead. I reassured him that I was fine, just a little bump on the head. When he hung up, he was murmuring sweet promises to send me teddy bears, and other things I liked. Jordan's conversation was much the same. He hung up with promises of sending m things too, and saying that he'd show up in bunny ears and a tutu. I was still smiling as I went to sleep early that night.

Still, as I went to sleep thinking of Jordan, that night, I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	5. I Really Wish I Could Punch Him

**Can someone please tell me how to make the little line thingies? I can't figure it out. Any hoo..**

**I don't own Twilight. Or anything. I do own this pretty purple dress I'm wearing, so yay for me.**

**Enjoy the chapter! Reviews make me confident that people are reading!**

**XxX**

_**4. I Really Wish I Could Punch Him..**_

I had the same dream that Bella had, except I knew that I had absolutely no desire to go after him. I just did it because it was all there was to do. At first, I just watched him walk away. But then, I noticed that even though he was walking, he wasn't getting any further away. Finally, curiosity won over, and I started going toward him. What was weird though, as soon as I took a step, he finally gained some distance. I took a few more steps, ad he got even farther away. I got irritated and started running. The bastard seemed to start walking faster, and I started yelling after him. I woke up saying 'asshole' out loud.

For a month, _an entire month_, I found that it was not as easy as it should have been to ignore Tyler Crowley, like it was before. Although, before, he never tried to talk to me. But now, he was_ everywhere!_ I couldn't have a moment alone unless I was in the girls' bathroom, and even then, he would wait outside the door. He carried my books for me, walked me to _every_ class, and even held my chair out for me at lunch. I thought he would take the hint that I didn't want all the attention, and that he was forgiven, but he wouldn't let up. He sat at our lunch table, watching me like a hawk, waiting for me to ask for something, or get up to leave. The only thing I gained from it was the amusement of Mike and Eric's obvious disdain toward him. I looked on everyday for what they would do, both looking like they were about to jump up and attack for the way he was watching me.

No one, no one _at all_, was concerned about Edward. I mean, I wasn't either, but, _they_ didn't know his secret. They could've shown just a little bit of worry over his health or well-being, but nothing! No one even left me alone long enough to ask him if he was okay. Except for Tyler, but I'm guessing that he didn't really care...

The Cullens and Hales sat at their table, ignoring everyone and everyone ignoring them, not eating, talking to each other only. I glared every now and then, but otherwise ignored them as they ignored me.

Edward sat next to me in Bio, more like a unearthly beautiful statue than a person. Or a vampire pretending to be a person. Whatever. The first two weeks, just to be polite, I said hello. I'd reasoned with myself that I could be more mature about this. Be the bigger person. It wasn't until after two that my irritation got the better of me and I gave him the silent treatment too. I even gave giving him a good couple whacks on the head some thought before taking his lack of softer skin and my hospital record into mind. He seemed totally oblivious to my presence, and the angry waves radiating off of me. Not to mention the death glares I constantly threw his way. My hand twitched whenever the thought of hitting him came back, once even going so far as to raise my hand before I thought better of it and blew it off as scratching the back of my head.

Fine, if he wanted it that way.. I couldn't wait until Jordan came to visit.

The worst part about this was that... it hurt that he was acting like this. I didn't like that he made it seem like he wished he hadn't saved me, but I felt like I didn't care enough to actually confront him about it. It was just the thought of someone caring enough to save you from a speeding van but _not_ caring enough to even pretend that they're glad they did it. It's a really painful feeling to take in. And once I realized it, the force of it took me off guard and nearly had me in tears. Then I remembered that I knew him well enough to make a very embarrassing biograpy on him, and then went about my business.

The last contact I'd had with him, he was exactly the same as he'd been the first day after the accident. Didn't even look at me, asshole. He'd nodded at me, not even turning his head al the way, then ignored me. I'd given up, then went back to being excited about how quickly time was seeming to pass after this little milestone.

The only things that were keeping me from being completely euphoric in the passing time were my self-proclaimed suitors. I'd apparently done well in pretending to be oblivious to their attempts, and proud of myself for doing so. I guess I was like Bella that way. I just didn't have it in me to actually say no, not that I wouldn't if they actually asked me.

But either way, Mike was very pleased at the avoidance and space that I was giving Edward. His eagerness and obvious relief kept me amused enough to have a smile on my face when we walked into class, and he lingered by the table, talking to me. I politely listened to his stories, asking questions here and there about parts that actually interested me a little. He started to get a little back bone, and sat on the edge of the desk, ignoring Edward completely.

The beach trip was on, the same weekend my long missed boyfriend was making an appearance. I found myself smiling as I thought of bringing an unexpected visitor to the trip. Maybe then Lauren can shut her fat mouth and leave me the hell alone. The girl was seriously close to getting that fake hair pulled out and shoved down her throat.

I was going through possible for her murder when Jessica called. I'd forgotten about the girls' choice dance. I cursed when I thought of the next day, silence from both of them, and Mike basically asking me to it. I'd never gotten the point of girls' choice dances. It's just another pointless attempt to make the girls' take charge, and be something that they weren't born to be. A man. I giggled when I thought of a man asking Mike to the dance, and then answered Jessica's question.

"Sure. Hey, you crazy kids have fun now, ya hear?" I joked as I got up to start dinner.

"Are you sure you don't mind... you weren't planning to ask him?"

"Why would I do that? Besides, I'm not even going."

"It'll be really fun." Why did she sound like she meant to say "Good. I don't need any competition from you. I've got too many problems already."? I must be losing it.

"Have fun with him," I was proud of myself for the convincing enthusiasm in my otherwise serious voice. I really didn't care either way. Maybe now Mike'll take the hint.

Next day, what do you know. Jessica was so quiet the whole day, I worried that she would go jumping off some random cliff or something. She's a mean girl, but she doesn't deserve that. I was thinking murderous thoughts during lunch, and smiled when the anger was pushed away enough to walk to Bio with him. I tried to develop a telepathic super power to send him a message. "I don't have any desire to be with you Mike! Go away!" Seeing as how he never looked surprised or shocked, just nervous, I guess it didn't work.

I was sitting down, him sitting on the desk when he decided to poke at the subject, trying to dodge telling me that he liked me. I was amused enough to smile as he opened his mouth to spit it out.

"So.. Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

I smiled even wider, and answered.

"That's great! You and Jessica will have a great time."

"Well..." He frowned, not liking my reaction one bit. "I told her that I had to think about it."

I made my expression look confused to hide my irritation. "Why would you do that?"

He made a pretty good impression of a ripe tomato as he looked down. I resisted the urge to take the opportunity to stick my tongue out as he answered.

"I was wondering if... well, if you might be planning to ask me."

I sighed. Looked like I was going to have to tell the truth. "Mike," I waited until he looked up. "I think you should say yes to her."

"Did you already ask someone?" I nearly rolled my eyes as his eyes flickered over to where Edward sat. But I _did_ notice how Edward's head tilted in my direction. Ha! Pay attention to _this_, Cullen. I was actually smiling a little when I spoke.

"No. I'm not going to the dance at all."

"Why not?" Finally, the words that would free me from his waiting! I didn't know how much more I could take!

"Well, my boyfriend is visiting for a few weeks, and I doubt he would want to attend a dance to a high school he doesn't go to." I let the wide smile that was trying to worm its way through break free onto my face. I could finally show the extent of my happiness! I was smiling so wide it felt like my face would split in two. But I was planning on frowning anytime soon..

"Boyfriend?" He sounded dejected. Poor kid.

"Yeah. It's the only time he can visit. It would be my turn during the summer, so..." I trailed off, still smiling like an idiot. I reached up and touched the little heart locket with his picture in it that hung around my neck. Two more weeks... "You shouldn't make Jessica wait any longer - it's rude."

"Yeah, you're right," he muttered, turning and escaping to his seat. I closed my eyes and brought Jordan's face before my lids, going over each feature and line in his face. Within seconds I forgot all about Mike, the school, the person sitting next to me, staring at me... everything. It was interrupted when Mr. Banner started talking, and I sighed, the smile slipping from my face, and opened my eyes. I seriously did forget about Edward staring at me - I felt like smiling again at the effect Jordan had on me - and met his eyes.

He was staring at me curiously, that familiar edge of frustration in his eyes. I smiled at him, and turned away, listening to Mr. Banner. He asked the question just as I looked, though I still didn't manage to catch what he'd said.

"The Krebs Cycle," Edward answered as he turned to look at him.

I went through the rest of the class daydreaming, I was sure that I hadn't heard a word of the lecture Mr. Banner had given. I know what would've happened if I hadn't had a boyfriend with whom I had such an overpowering and all-consuming attraction to, it surely should have swallowed me up by now. I would've blushed, unable to look away from his stare. As it was though, the only thing that happened was the blush. It's always embarrassing to catch someone staring at you. But that was the only thing. A blush. I was surprised to find that I really couldn't care less if he went another month and a half without even sparing a glance in my direction. I was also proud of myself for keeping my heart to myself.

The rest of the class, I literally forgot he was there. That seemed to happen all the time. I must've fallen asleep. When the bell rang, I jumped. Then I turned my back to Edward, and gathered my things, still not all the way there.

"Jazmine?" His voice made me jump again, and I laughed at myself. I turned to him, my expression just like his the first day he'd talked to me. Friendly, but with a cautious, guarded undertone. He didn't continue.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I asked, not realizing the somewhat irate state my mind was in until it was reflected in my voice. It worsened when his lips twitched, fighting a smile.

"No, not really." I almost walked away, I swear I did.

"Then what do you want, Edward?" I fought a smile now, noticing how his whole body twitched when I said his name.

"I'm sorry." He was about to continue, but I cut him off.

"I know you are. Don't worry about it. I don't hold grudges.. often. It's okay. We don't have to be friends if you don't want to."

He frowned. "It's not that I don't want to. It's just better if we're not friends. Trust me."

I shook my head and smiled sadly. "No.. That's where I went wrong before."

His eyes widened, and he hurried to stop my train of thought. "No! No, Jazmine, please don't say that."

"You know," I went on, ignoring him. "It's too bad you didn't figure this out before. You could've saved yourself all this regret."

"Regret?" He was distracted now. "Regret for what?"

"For not letting that van just flatten me." It was a low blow, but he deserved it. Pretty bastard.

"You think I regret saving your life?"

"I know you do." I rolled my eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't know anything." Ooh... scary.. I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever. It's like I said. It's my fault for trusting you." I shrugged, and walked away. I managed to get out into the hallway, but apparently, my boots were slippery enough to send me sliding across the ground. I didn't fall, but my books launched themselves out of my hands, landing scattered around me. I waited, and watched him straighten back up and hand my books back to me. I took them back without a word, and then went to class.

Gym.. 'nough said.

When it was over, I groaned internally when I saw Eric standing at my truck. I would get it over with quickly.

"Hey, Eric," I said, smiling.

"Hi, Jazmine."

"What's the word of the day?" I joked, alternating between looking at him and searching for my keys. I just had them...

"Uh, I was just wondering... if-" I finally realized why I couldn't find my keys, I'd left them in the locker room. Why I'd taken them out, I had no idea.

"Oh, darn it." I pouted.

"What is it?"

"I don't have my keys... I could've sworn.. Can you hold on while I go get them really quick?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

I hurried to the locker room and to the spot I had them last. They were there, on the bench, sitting out for all to steal. I scolded myself for being so irresponsible. I grabbed them, and hurried back out, not wanting to be rude and keep Eric waiting, but also not wanting to have to do this right now. Luck was on my side. By the time I was out, Tyler Crowley was there, and it looked like he and Eric were having an argument.

"Look," Tyler was saying. "You already know she doesn't like you, why don't you just give up? Take a hint?"

"Me?" Eric responded, shock and slight amusement coloring his voice. "You're the one who won't leave her alone! Come on! Why don't you take your own advice, and get a life?"

I raised my eyebrow at them, approaching slowly. It seemed like I was going to have to intervene.

"Stupid!" Eric accused.

"Geek!" Tyler shot back.

"Guys," I said. They didn't seem to notice me.

"Idiot!"

"Dork!"

"Guys," I tried again. How come _I_ could hear me?

"Imbecile!"

"Nerd!"

I'd had enough. I walked up to them, grabbed Eric's arm, turned my back to him, and flipped him over my shoulder, making him land on his back on the ground. Then I did the same to Tyler. They seemed shocked to see me there, and even more surprised at what I just did. I took a deep breat and smiled sweetly at them, with some effort.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be going to the spring dance. Have a good day." I got in my truck. But before I was able to drive off, I heard Tyler say, "That's cool. We still have prom."

While I was preparing to throw the truck into reverse, meaning to run him over, I saw Edward eyeing me in the rearview window, shaking from the supressed laughter. I glared at him blackly, but it only seemed to make him work harder to keep from lauhing aloud. All his siblings were in the car, and he was speeding away. I thought acid-drenched, rusty, jagged edged insults at him, before I smiled with vindictive satisfaction. Just a few more days... then we'll see what's funny. I drove home feeling almost like whistling. Yes, we'll see what's funny indeed. But until then, I would avoid him. Literally run the other way when I saw him walking toward me. If he talks, I would answer the question, but give nothing that would incline him to continue talking. That's the way it was going to be. I had a feeling that when Jordan _did_ get here, it was going to be a lot easier to avoid Edward Cullen.

The next morning, I pulled into the parking lot, in a space as far from his car as possible, determined to follow to my plan. When I got out, I had a death grip on my keys. As it turns out, it's not such a good idea to hold them so tight. They pinched into my skin sharply, and I dropped them automatically with a quiet yelp. They landed in the puddle at my feet. I stared, waiting. His hand flashed out and grabbed them. I looked up. He had my keys in his hand, staring at me and leaning casually against the truck.

"Thanks," I said, holding my hand out for them. He dropped them in my palm, not wanting to touch my skin.

"No problem," he shrugged. I smiled at him politely, and then, sticking to my plan, walked away. I guess it was silly to think he would give up that easily. He followed, keeping stride with me easily.

"You got a lot of admirers, hm? I guess you have a date to prom now," he said conversationally. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist," I sniped.

"I never said that."

"So you're trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?"

His eyes flashed with anger, and he glared at me. "Jazmine you are utterly absurd," he snapped back coldly. I pretended to consider, nodding to myself while I turned and walked away.

"Wait," he called. I kept walking, ignoring his following footsteps. "I'm sorry, that was rude." he said. I didn't answer, pretending he wasn't there. "I'm not saying it isn't true," he carried on, "but it was rude to say it, anyway."

My irritation got the better of me, and I suddenly didn't care anymore.

"Stupid vampire," I repeated what I said in the hospital, and, just like I thought, he froze. I kept walking, and, with luck, I was under the cover of the roof when he finally caught up to me.

"What did you just say?" he asked, shocked. I looked at him, annoyed that he was still following me.

"Well, I can't tell you right now, because of everyone else here. And for future reference, when I _do_ tell you, I don't care. It doesn't matter either way."

"What?"

I smiled wryly, then changed the subject. "Was there something you wanted?"

That distracted him, but there was still suspicion in his eyes. "I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me." The suspicion increased, but I stole Bella's line.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I asked, then seriously started giving it some thought. That would explain the mood swings..

"You're doing it again." he chuckled.

"Fine then. Fire away."

"Well, I was wondering if, a week from Saturday - you know, the day of the spring dance -"

"I'm not going." I reminded him.

"Will you please allow me to finish?"

I raised my eyebrow, wondering where this was going.

"I was wondering, since you're not going, if you'd like to spend the day with me."

It took me a minute to register what he'd said, and then another to form a response.

"What?" Yep, that's the best I came up with. I couldn't believe, after what he'd heard me say yesterday, he'd seriously think that do something like this.

"Will you spend the day with me?"

"Why?"

"Well, I know that you're not going to the dance, and I didn't want you to spend the day alone."

"I'm not going to be alone. My boyfriend is coming this Friday night, and is going to be here for a few weeks," I said, smiling a little. "I highly doubt he'd want to spend the day with his girlfriend and some guy he doesn't know." I smiled a little wider to take the sting out of the statement.

"Really?" He didn't look like he believed anymore than Tyler did that I have a boyfriend. "What's his name?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't see how that's any of your business.. it's Jordan." I sighed happily as his name flowed from my lips.

"I'm just curious. I suppose if I see him, I'll believe he exists."

I frowned. "Honestly, Edward, I can't keep up with you. Answer this question. Do you want to be friends or not?"

He searched for words. "It would be more... _prudent_ for you to ot be my friend. But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Jazmine."

I pursed my lips, thinking of the consequnces of the words that I wanted to say. _Screw it,_ I thought as they rolled from my lips.

"Then why don't you leave that responsiblity up to me from now on?"

He ignored me. "Will you spend the day with me?" He asked, his eyes intense.

I smiled slightly. "No," I said, and walked away. "I'll see you in class." I threw over my shoulder. He was staring after me in disbelief. As I turned my head back to watch where I was going, I let a tiny, victorious smile settle on my lips.

Just a few more days..


	6. Ha Dazzled Much?

**Disclaimer.**

**I was wondering why a lot of people are doing Edward's POV for Twilight and New Moon, but not for Eclipse. I'd do it myself, but I don't have as much insight into his mind as he probably does for me.**

**Anyhoo... On with the story! :)**

**XxX**

**5. Do It Again! I Dare You! I Double Dare You! I Double **_**Dog**_** Dare You!**

I walked to English with the same little smile on my face. I felt good to win for once. The smile didn't even go away when the blush accompanied it.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Harvey," Mr. Mason said, irritated disapproval ringing heavy in his voice.

It was apparently impossible to bring me down. I didn't even notice that Mike wasn't sitting next to me. I pursed my lips but didn't give it much thought before I was smiling again. Ha. Ha ha. Ha. He and Eric both met me at the door as usual, so I wasn't completely unforgiven. I smiled at them both and reverted into my daydream mode as Mike started talking about his beach trip this weekend. I was glad that Jordan would be here in time to come along.

Everything passed in a blur, and eventually, the smile faded from my lips. Maybe I was dreaming, or I just wasn't paying attention anymore to the way Tyler stared at me. Or Mike.. Or Eric.. Or, when Jessica and I entered the cafeteria, Edward. I pretended I didn't notice him as I went to the line in a daze, still imagining this weekend. It wasn't until Jessica spoke his name that I actually paid any attention to what she was saying.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," she said, hiding her confused distaste. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

I followed her eyes, and found him sitting at a table that was across the cafeteria from where he usually sat. As soon as I met his eyes, he raised his hand and made the "Come Here' sign with his index finger. I stared, and he winked.

"Does he mean _you?_" Jessica asked. I gave her an irritated look. Did she really have to sound _so_ surprised? I got up.

"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework," I said, irritation ringing in my voice. As I walked over to him, I could feel her eyes on my back. When I reached him, I hesitated behind a chair across from his. He was grinning.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked. I sat slowly, wondering if this was a trick. He was still smiling, waiting for me to say something.

"What's this about?" I asked, choosing my words carefully.

"Well..." Pause. Rush. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

I nodded. "Not much that'll make that worse."

"Exactly," he smiled, then changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry at me for stealing you."

I rolled my eyes. "It's just as much my fault. You have no control on my freewill." I reminded him.

"I may not give you back, though," he told me, a wicked glint in his eyes.

I laughed. "Sure, sure." I smiled at the term I'd picked up from Jacob.

"You don't seem all that worried," he noted with a laugh.

"I'm not. You know, given the circumstances, you're not all that scary." I smiled wider at the not-so-subtle hint. His eyes widened, the hardened, his face completely blank. Poker face. Coincidentally, the song went through my head as soon as I thought the word. _Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my.. Poker face!_ I chuckled.

"And.. what circumstances would those be?" He asked cautiously. The terror in his eyes screamed _She knows!_ I gave him an innocent smile.

"Oh, you know... the all-mighty question. Why are we here? I'd always thought the more important question would have been.."I could now not only feel my friends eyes on me, but his family's eyes as well. I looked up at that moment and remembered our location.

"Would have been..?" he prompted, anxious now. I looked back at him warily.

"Perhaps this isn't the best place for this conversation... I'll tell you after school."

Now it was his turn to look wary. "Okay..."

I smiled and changed the subject. "So, just a request. Well, next time you decide to ignore me for my own good, do you mind telling me? Just so I can be prepared?"

"Fair enough," he agreed. This time when I looked around, almost everyone had cleared out of the cafeteria. I jumped up.

"I'm going to be late. So, I have a feeling that with the lab we're doing today that you're not going to class?"

The _'She knows!'_ face was back. "You feel correctly.."

"Well, I'll see you after school."

"See you."

I hurried out of the cafeteria, the first bell making me jump, and to the classroom. Mr. Banner wasn't in the room yet, so I got away. I hurried to my seat, feeling as though I should've skipped too for some reason.

While I pondered it, ignoring Mike and Angela's eyes on me, Mr. Banner came into the class, calling everyone's attention to him. The cardboard boxes put the feeling oof urgency into an even more powerful dose. He gave them to Mike, and told him to start passing them around. I frowned when he set one on my table, not liking the feeling my stomach gave me suddenly. When I turned back to Mr. Banner, it flipped, then dropped. I wanted to run from the room, but I couldn't look away.

"Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," he took out a pair of rubber gloves from his pocket and slipped them into place. I winced as he snapped them against his wrists. "The first should be an indicator card. The second is a four-pronged applicator, and the third is a sterile micro-lanclet." He pulled them out as he spoke, and my stomach came back up for just long enough to flip and drop again.

"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." He went to Mike's table again, putting a great amount of concentration on each drop that went into the squares. "Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lanclet.." As soon as he said it, I broke out into a cold sweat. He stuck Mike's finger.

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs," he squeezed Mike's finger, and and the blood poured out, onto the card. I closed my eyes tightly, but it didn't help. "nd then apply it to the card." He held it up for all to see. Jackass. My ears started ringing.

"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type. Those of you who aren;t eighteen yet will need a parent's permission - I have slips at my desk."

As he spoke, I noticed that the room had begun to spin. I tried to figure out why, and it started to tilt at an odd angle. I got dizzy at the change, and my head hit the floor. That's when everything went black.

I woke up to someone calling my name. They sounded far away, and it was terribly familiar. Like I'd just listened to it all lunch familiar...

"Jazmine?"

I groaned. Crapola. I fainted in the classroom. I tried to lift my head, surprised to find it on the wet pavement.

The voice was closer now. "Jazmine?" I struggled to lift my head just a little bit, but couldn't find the strength to do so. My mouth pulled down at the corners, upset at the weakness. Stupid blood.

Edward was right next to me now, and he sounded upset. "What's wrong - is she hurt?" I became irritated. What the hell? Instead of asking questions, how about someone get me off of the ground?

Mike answered before I could start throwing a fit. "I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger."

"Jazmine," he was relieved, and I was still on the ground. How could no one see anything wrong with this situation? "Can you hear me?"

My frown became even more pronounced. "Well, yeah. You're right next to my ear."

He chuckled at that, not realizing that I was completely serious. Mike decided to speak up then.

"I was taking her to the nurse, but she wouldn't go any further."

"I'll take her," Edward said, obviously still smiling. "You can go back to class."

"No. I'm supposed to do it." Mike complained.

I decided to intercede. "Uhm, can I get up now?" I asked, not bothering to open my eyes. It didn't surprise me when I was lifted from the ground, thankful for losing the icy temperature against my back only to realize ironically, that the icy feel was still there, just in the form of arm. It _did _surprise me when I realized what was happening. So when I was swooped up, a startled 'Hey!' escaped my lips. It was funny, Mike said the same thing exactly one second after, and he was already three yards behind us.

Not surprisingly, Edward ignored him. "You look awful,"

I snorted, unamused. "Thanks."

I noticed how he held me away from his body, wanting to touch me as little as possible. "You faint at the sight of blood?" Amused jackass.

I closed my eyes, which had snapped open in surprise, and tried not to hurl. He continued, as if this topic was the funniest news in the world.

"And not even your own blood."

I rolled my eyes behind my lids, and muttered jackass under my breath. He opened the door to the office, and carried me into the warm room.

"Oh my," Ms. Cope gasped, seeing my pale - for me - face. As she said it, I recited the lyrics to the Jazmine Sullivan song "Lions, Tigers, and Bears". I wondered why words that came up in common conversation reminded me of songs. I dismissed the thought as being one of my odd habits.

"She fainted in Biology," Edward explained to the startled woman. I reopened my eyes, and let them adjust to the sudden brightness. When they focused, Edward was walking past the counter, Ms Cope running ahead of him to open the door to the nurse's station. Said nurse looked up from her book, not expecting the sudden company. Edwad walked in and set me down on the noisy see-through paper that was on top of the mattress, and then backed away as far as the room would allow. He looked a little riled up, jumpy in an excited kind of way.

"She's just a little faint," he explained again. "They're blood typing in Biology."

The confusion left the nurse's face, replaced by understanding. She nodded. "There's always one."

Edward's muffled snicker irritated me.

"Just lie down for a minute, honey; it'll pass."

"I know," I frowned and took a deep breath through my mouth.

"Does this happen a lot?" she asked.

I frowned. "Sometimes." Edward tried, and failed terribly to hide another laugh with a cough. Glad he found this so hilarious.

"You can go back to class now."

"I'm supposed to stay with her." He told the lie so well that I almost believed him. The nurse pursed her lips, but left the subject alone.

"I'll go get you some ice for your forehead, dear," she said, then left. I watched her go, then turned to glare at Edward.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing. But I'm capable of taking care of myself," I informed him stonily.

"I know," he assured me. "But I decided to come anyway."

I huffed, closing my eyes. Irritation was beginning to take a permanent residence in my mind around him. "Of course you did. But, just so you know, you were right." I frowned at the end.

"I usually am - but about what in particular this time?"

I snorted. "This time," I muttered to myself. "Ditching _is_ healthy." I suddenly remembered something. In Midnight Sun, right about now, he was staring at my lips. I licked my them, nearly smiling with slightly vindictive satisfaction.

He was quiet for a few minutes, probably to make sure his voice was contained. "You scared me for a minute there. I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods."

I giggled. The nauseous feeling was going away. "Good one."

"Honestly - I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned that I might have to avenge your murder."

I smiled. "I bet you would, too."

"Of course."

"Poor Mike. I'll bet all my savings that he's uber pissed right now."

"He absolutely loathes me." He made it sound like this was a good thing. Which, to him, it probably was. Oh well. Didn't matter anyway. Wasn't like Mike had a chance.

"I know. Sorry." I wasn't sorry at all, but it seemed like the moment to say it. "But you can't possibly know that.."

"I saw his face. I could tell."

"So, you had to still be here to see me. I thought you were ditching?" I smiled as I said this, opening my eyes to watch him.

"I was in my car, listening to a CD."

"Anything I know?" I'd bet it probably wasn't. Unlike Bella, I didn't listen to classical music. I liked when I heard someone wo was singing. Strictly good singing only, though.

Before he could answer, the door opened, the nurse coming in with an ice pack.

"There you go, dear." She went to lay it across my head, but I sat up. "You're looking better," she noted.

"I think I'm fine." Ms. Cope stuck her head in just then.

"We've got another one," she said.

I got off the cot and walked to the wall to get out of the way of Mike who was supporting Lee through the door. I was walking towards the door just as Edward spoke.

"Oh no. Go out to the office, Jazmine." I looked back at him like he'd told me that a bullseye was literally a bull's eye. "Trust me, go."

I was out the door and past the counter in one second, stopping when I realized that I should probably talk to Mike about this weekend. As I waited for him to come out, and started talking again.

"You actually listened to me." Insert stunned face here.

"Don't get used to it." Insert mocking grin here. "I smelled the blood. Ugh." Wrinkled nose.

"People can't smell blood."

"I can. It smell like rust. And salt." He was staring. I smiled politely. "What?"

"Nothing."

Mike came out then, looking back and forth between us, glaring at Edward with such a passion that brought the quote _'If looks could kill'_ to mind. When he looked at me, his eyes grew sullen.

"_You_ look better." Uhm, rude much? I let my irritation show on my face.

"Just keep your hand in your pocket."

"It's not bleeding anymore. Are you going back to class?"

"Seriously? I'd have to turn around and come back."

"Yeah, I guess," he muttered, then changed the subject. "So are you going this weekend? To the beach?" As he said it, he flashed another glare at Edward. I wished he would stop. I just wanted to smack him. Just one time.

"Sure, I said I was in." That reminded me..

"We're meeting at my dad's store at ten." Flicker to Edward. Urge to punch.

"Do you mind if I bring someone?"

He frowned, and glared at Edward again. Stronger urge to punch. "Who?"

"I told you yesterday. My boyfriend is coming, and I don't think he'd appreciate it if I left him at home his first day here." I put slight emphasis on the word boyfriend, but I don't think he heard it. He looked slightly shocked.

"Uhm.. I don't think we'll have enough seats.."

"I can drive."

It was obvious that was his only excuse, because he pouted, and looked down. "Sure, I guess..."

I smiled. "Great."

"See you in Gym, then."

"Bye."

With one last look at me, he left, shoulders slumped, feet dragging. As soon as he was out of sight, I muttered, "Moron." the groaned. "Gym."

I'd almost forgotten Edward was standing there when he whispered in my ear. "I can take care of that. Go sit down and look pale."

I did so, and heard Edward speaking to Ms. Cope. A few over-persuasive sentences later, I was free for the afternoon. That just left one problem. Getting Edward to let me drive myself home. I thought of ways I could get him to do so while we were walking outside. Then, just decided to do whatever I wanted, and started toward my truck. Before I was three steps away, his hand was grabbing my jacket sleeve, pulling me the other way.

"Where do you think you going?" Pissy much?

I decided to play dumb. "I'm going home." I even put a confused look on my face.

"Didn't you hear me promise to take you safely home? Do you think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?"

"Follow me in your car then. I really don't care. I'm not leaving my truck here though."

"I'll have Alice drop it off after school." He was dragging me toward his car, still gripping my coat.

"No, you won't. Because I'm driving myself. So you can let go now."

He ignored me. When we reached the Volvo, I stumbled into the passenger door.

I glared at him, and walked away. He came up behind me again, wrapping his arm around my waist and towing me back, ignoring my struggles.

I decided to use my own form of persuasion. When he put me back down, I turned and grabbed his jacket, keeping him from walking to the other side. I waited until he looked at me, then I constructed what I hoped would be an adorable pleading look. I widened my eyes, stuck my bottom lip out, and made it quiver ever so slightly. His eyes went slightly unfocused, so I knew it was working.

Then I said, "Please?"

He apparently still hadn't arranged his thoughts, because he nodded and said in a breathless voice, "O-okay."

I let him go, both in mind and letting go of his jacket, and walked to my truck. Well, jog was more like it. Trying to get there before he realized what had just happened.

Luck was with me. By the time I started my truck, he was looking over at me. Frowning and glaring at the same time. I drove up, and smiled brightly.

"See you Wednesday." I drove off, laughing at his shocked face. Realizing at the same time that I just got out of telling him the truth about everything I knew. I laughed a little harder at this revelation, feeling particularly light.

Ah. Payback was a bitch.

**XxX**

**Okay! Jordan's coming in the next chapter! Woohoo!**

**Please review!**


	7. Seriously?

**6. Seriously?**

The next day was boring and long. After school, I was supposed to go home and get the house ready for Dad and Jordan. **(A/N: Forgot about Father Dear, huh?) **So I was practically bouncing in my seat the whole day, looking at the clock every five seconds. When lunch came, My mood dropped even more. I knew it was because Edward wasn't here to torment, (If I was being honest with myself, that was exactly what I was doing. Not that he objected or anything.) and I caught Rosalie throwing a few glares in my direction. I glared back just as blackly, just daring her to come over and do something.

So throughout the day, I was in a sour mood. So much so, Jessica kept quiet at seeing my face, and Mike kept his distance. Jessica seemed to build up the confidence to ask me a question that, just by the way she asked it, I could tell was bothering her all day.

"So what did Edward Cullen want yesterday?" She asked, the question bursting from her lips like she was expecting anything more than just a shrug from me, which is exactly what she got. After that, she left me alone, and I ignored her.

Everyone was excited about the plans for tomorrow, and I tried to used it to lighten my mood. It helped, but only marginally. I managed to walk out of the cafeteria in a light_er_ mood, the dark cloud over my head beginning to disintegrate. That is, until I heard what Lauren, the bitch, was saying to Mike on our way out the cafeteria.

"... don't know why _Jazmine_ doesn't just sit with the Cullens from now on," she said in her irritating nasal voice. My mind made the comparison to a pair of nails grating on a blackboard. I realized with amusement, I'd much rather spend a day listening to that than her voice. But, even as this was going through my mind, my temper flared, and it took all my effort not to reach out and bash her head in.

"She's my friend; she sits with us." Mike was saying. I wrinkled my nose, letting Jessica and Angela pass me. Simultaneously looking at my watch. Just two hours left.

Have you ever tried waiting for something that'll come in two hours? Yeah, don't. Ever.

I have _never_ seen a clock move more slowly in my entire life! Every second felt like an eternity, and every minute was a relief. Another minute passed. I couldn't think, let alone pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Everytime I tried, I couldn't make sense of what he was talking about, so I let my eyes drift back to the clock instead of trying to catch the gist of the lecture was about. Finally, the bell rang, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. And hurried out the door, trying to make time speed up.

Gym.. Ugh.

I couldn't concentrate what I was doing because I kept looking at the stupid confusing clock. I tripped over someone, but didn't care to look who it was, giving them a half-hearted 'Sorry'. So as soon as Coach Clapp signaled that it was time to go redress, I bolted into the locker room, scaring the girl that was on her way in.

When the final bell rang, I made it to my truck before anyone else was there. I unlocked the truck, grunting in frustration when I realized the key was upside-down, and drove out of the parking lot just as a few people were filing out.

At home, I fluffled and re-fluffed the guest room pillows, straightened out the sheets, took Layla out to pee, and gave her a bath. I was tidying up my already tidy room when I heard the front door open. I shot up, and raced down the stairs, into my father's waiting arms.

"Daddy!" I shouted excitedly, throwing my arms around his neck. His arms caught me as I slammed into him, laughing and kissing my cheek.

"Jaz! Hey, Honey! I've missed you!" he hugged me tightly, then let me go taking a step back to look at me. He shook his head, a small smile coming to his face.

"When did you grow up on me? I should've come sooner. You know your not allowed to grow up when I'm not here." He tried to make his voice stern, still smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt I could do anymore growing in three months, Dad."

He sighed. "It's just as well. I feel like I grown ten years older without my girls around. All four of them," he said, looking up the stairs at where he saw Tessie and Layla, probably coming out from hearing my scream.

Dad picked up his luggage, and I went to help him, but I saw something outside that stopped me dead in my tracks.

Dirty blonde messy hair, falling into the most gorgeous sapphire eyes I'd ever seen, a perfect nose, and full reddish-pink lips. As I watched, the eyes looked up at me, and pure, undeniable joy burst onto the face, making the lips stretch into an amazing face-splitting smile, eyes glittering, making my thoughts scatter.

So this was what it was like to be dazzled. Completely and utterly dazzled.

As soon as my thoughts were somewhat coherent again, I looked at my Dad, begging and apologizing at the same time. He took one look at me, rolled his eyes and said, "Go ahead."

I smiled, kissed his cheek, and then sprinted out the door. He was closer now, on the sidewalk with bags surrounding him. His muscular arms opened wide and his smile wider and, impossibly, even more joy filled. I crashed into him, just as I'd done my father, but harder. I threw my arms around his neck, breathing him in with an unhealthy eagerness. His arms wrapped around me automatically, burying his face in my hair, and also taking as much of my scent in as possible, all the while laughing just as my father had done. I brought my head up and began placing kisses all over his face. Forehead, eyebrows, eyelids, temples, nose, _all_ over his cheeks, his chin, along his jaw, then finally, his lips.

_Oh. My. Monkey._

I'd forgotten this feeling. How perfectly we had this memorized. It was like an old dance I'd never forgotten the steps to. I kissed him eagerly, tightening my hold on his neck. He responded in kind, gripping my waist as if it was his last means of survival. Our lips moved in perfect harmony, and my thoughts once again scattered. I felt his lips curl up, and then he tore his lips from mine, obviously putting a good amount of effort into the action. I laughed breathlessly, tucking my head under his chin, and sighing contentedly.

"I've missed you," I told him, tightening my hold once more. He did the same, and sighed as well.

"I've missed you, too." God, I loved his voice. It was just perfect. Deep, laughter always somewhere within it. Just like his eyes. I looked up a them now. They were staring down at me, tender but also amused. I guessed it was from my show of eagerness. I blushed, but I didn't feel at all ashamed. I knew he was just as excited to see me as I was to see him. I pecked him on the lips, and then looked at the bags surroundng us. I looked back at him, raising one brow.

He laughed sheepishly, letting go of my waist, putting one hand behind his back, rubbing the back of his head with the other, blushing the lightest shade of pink. The picture of innocent embarrassment.

"I, uh, I couldn't figure out what to bring. You like all my clothes, and I _am_ going to be here for a month and a half, so.." he laughed again, and I smiled.

"True," I answered, grabbing two of the ten suitcases, and starting toward the house. He came up next to me, four in his hands and two on his back.

"Showoff," I muttered, rolling my eyes. He laughed.

"Come on now. You know I have to do something to impress you. Why not flaunt my strength?" He emphasized this by flexing, a wide smile looking like it was going to take permanent residence on his face. I smiled back at him, putting the siutcases down and going to get the other two. He stopped me, running ahead before I could get farther than the door. Coming back, he took a stop next to me.

"And speed," he said, chuckling.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. We joked, laughed, and shared stories, it pretty much becoming a couples' night when Mom came home. It was like there was never a move to begin with. It was like we were finally home.

Later that night, I brought up the trip to the beach with Jordan.

"So, Jo," I began as I plopped down on his bed that night, while he was unpacking.

"So, Jaz."

"Tomorrow, I'm going to the beach with a bunch of friends.. I'd really love it if you came." I said, smiling with I sat up and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Sure. Are these people that I'm going to be seeing a lot?"

"Most likely."

"Cool. I'll go. Are you sure this is okay though?"

"I already told them you were coming."

"Oh, so, you just asked because...?"

"I didn't want to have to drag you out of the house tomorrow morning with no information on where we were going." I got up and walked to the door.

He chuckled. "Thanks."

"No prob," I blew a kiss at him. "Night."

"Night."

In the morning, I was excited. The sun was out, we were going to the beach, and Jordan was here. Could it get any better than this? Well, yeah.. Lauren could flake out and not go, but I guess that would be asking for too much.

When we got outside, it seemed that Jordan had finally taken notice of my truck. But, I had given him a reason to be distracted..

He grimaced when he saw it, muttering to himself, "Wow, I didn't know that some of the dinosaurs survived."

I elbowed him. "No dissing the truck."

He grinned. "Sorry," he said, rubbing his ribs. Still muttering to hisself. I thought I heard a, "... stronger than I remembered. That hurt." While he got in the back.

I shook my head, and asked him if he was ready.

"As I'll ever be," he responded. "The beach in a town that never reaches over sixty degrees. Fun."

I laughed and made my way to Newton's. I was suddenly nervous. Why? My boyfriend was hot. And I mean H-O-T. I was willing to bet that Edward Cullen was the only one who was even more gorgeous than him. There were girl's coming to the beach with us that were single. Most girls these days didn't give a damn if the guy they were interested in had a girlfriend. I would just have to keep my eye on them and stay near Jordan at all times.

As I drove, I thought of the irony. Isn't it just dandy that all the time I spent making sure he had the qualities of a boyfriend that I wanted, I had him, and now I had to make sure that no one else got him? And it's like the guys with girlfriends are more attractive than the single ones. Whores.

The drive took less time than I thought, and we were pulling up into the parking lot of Newton's where there were more people than I expected. I smiled at Jordan's nervous look in the rearview mirror. Getting out I waved to everyone, ignoring the dirty looks that Lauren and some other girl gave me. Mike came up.

"You came!" he said, stopping beside me. "And I said it was going to be sunny today, didn't I?"

"I told you I was coming."

"We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha.. by the way, where's this boyfriend of yours?"

"Jordan?" I said, turning to the rear of the truck. He popped up, and jumped out, coming up and putting his arm around me. I heard multiple gasps, and internally groaned. I was right. They were going to be all over him.

"Mike, this is my boyfriend, Jordan. Jordan, this is my friend, Mike." I introduced, watching the emotions on Mike's face flicker by. Anger, pain, embarrassment, jealousy, anger, then back to jealousy.

Jordan, always polite, smiled and extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, Mike."

Mike was a little late on a response. Then he said stiffly, "Hey," meeting Jordan's hand, and gripping it harder than he probably would have if it was someone other than the girl he's had a crush on for months's boyfriend. Jordan wasn't fazed, and I knew from experience how firm his grip was. Mike's hand should be hurting right about now.

Mike turned to me. "So, do you want to ride in my car? It's either that, or Lee's mom's minivan."

I bit my lip. "Um, I think I'll drive. We don't know if Lee or Samantha invited anyone else.." I trailed off, smiling politely.

He shuffled his feet, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Yeah.." he walked off, shoulders slumped, head hanging down.

Jordan chuckled. "He seems to have taken a liking to you," he dropped his arm from my shoulder, taking my hand, and walking toward the group of teenagers.

I frowned. "It's so sad that he hasn't taken the hint yet. It's like he's waiting for me to dump you, turn everyone else down, and then confess my undying love for him," I shook my head, amazed anyone could be _so _hopeful. "Maybe now he'll move on and finally ask Jessica out."

"Which one of the girl's that are staring at me is Jessica?" he asked.

I looked up, and my frown deepened. Everyone, even Angela, was staring at Jordan. The only thing is, Angela was the only one who didn't have a dreamy look on her face. Instead, she looked amused, and slightly impressed. I didn't have to answer him, because the person in question came bounding up to us, her eyes on Jordan.

"Hi. My name's Jessica. I'm Jazmine's friend. And you might be?" Um, flirtatious much? She even twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. I hid behind Jordan to hide my silent laughter.

He seemed to be trying to keep from laughing too. "I'm Jordan. Jaz's boyfriend." He held out a hand, and she took it. I watched, and waited. Three.. Two.. One..

"Wow, you're so strong. You must be able to lift over 500 pounds." And there it was. I barely kept quiet, and turned away to keep her from seeing my huge grin.

"No.." I knew he was just being polite. I'd used that one on him before, and we laughed as soon as it was out of my mouth. I turned back around.

"Alrighty then, shall we introduce Jordan to everyone?" We went through all the introductions, me barely keeping from rolling my eyes everytime a girl would shake his hand. I was relieved when the guys and Angela introduced themselves, Angela just smiling and being polite. I mouthed 'thank-you' to her as we passed her, and she winked.

When Lee and Samantha finally showed up, we'd just finished letting eveyone know who the incredibly good-looking stranger next to me was. We all got in our carpools (and my truck) and we headed to La Push (I just love saying that. La Push, La Push, La Push).

The ride there was eventful. Jordan kept knocking on the glass, telling me to speed up, and making funny faces. I teased him by pretending we were going to crash. I think he nearly ripped my door off the hinges one time. It was nice to know that he'd think of me in the time of danger.

We got to the beach in one piece. Jordan glared at me as he opened my door. I smiled innocently and wrapped my arms around him, and gave him 'the face'.

"I'm reeeeeeeeally sorry for scaring you, Jo. Will you pleeease forgive me?" I rubbed his back, and then squeezed his waist. He sighed, and enveloped me in his arms.

"Of course," he said, frowning. "And I wasn't scared, just alarmed."

"Of course."

"Well," he continued. "Let's go to the beach!"

I laughed, and let him lead me toward where everyone else was. Today was going to be one of those days.

They'd already started laughing and joking around. I sat down next to him next to Angela, and tried to catch up.

"Okay, let's go." Apparently, I would have to wait. We made our way through the driftwood patches, and rocks to a fire circle with ashes in the middle. Eric and Ben went to collect driftwood, and then set them up so that it resembled a teepee. I'd never seen a wood fire up close before, and I watched with an almost comical concentration as they built it. Mike came and sat next to me, smiling as he noticed my eyes trained on the fire circle.

"Never seen a fire before?" he asked knowingly.

"Not in real life," I admitted, smiling.

"Well, I'll bet you've never seen a driftwood fire, then," Uh, duh? To be polite, I kept smiling and shook my head. "Well, you'll love this. Watch the colors."

He grabbed a nearby piece of driftwood and took out a lighter, setting the stick on fire and putting it to the circle. I watched as it immediately caught and the flames licked angrily at each other.

"Wow," I murmured unconsciously at the blue flames.

"Pretty right? The salt does it." he lit another piece and set it next to the other, coming to sit where Angela had just gotten up. Jessica was still sitting there, and immediately turned and claimed his attention. I watched the flames dance in the light breeze, mesmerized by the way the moved. I lost track of what was happening, and when I looked up, there were people missing, including Jordan, and others coming to join us.

"Hey! Looks like quite a party here! Mind if we join?" One of them, looking like the oldest, said.

Tyler shrugged, "Sure, I guess. Half of us went for a walk. They'll be back in a little while."

"Cool."

I was greeted by a certain Jacob Black. I'd always been neutral with Jacob in the story. I liked him and I was happy that he was in the story. To me, he'd made it more interesting. Given Bella a choice. I'd always thought that she took Edward back too quickly. No fight or anything. Oh well.

"Hi, you're Jazmine Harvey, right?" he said. His voice had a pleasant sound.

I smiled, briefly wondering where everyone was learning who I was. "Yeppers."

He smiled back, and stuck his hand out. "I'm Jacob Black. I think our dad's are friends."

I shook his hand, as he sat next to me. "Billy, right?"

"Yeah. I hear your parents are getting remarried?"

"Yep. I hear that you have legends about your tribe being descended from wolves?"

He looked nervous now. "Well, it's supposed to be a secret."

"It's cool. I think I heard most of the story. I'm pretty sure the Cullens are involved."

"You know, it's kind of creepy that you know all this stuff about me."

I laughed. "You make it sound like I'm stalking you."

He shrugged. "You never know."

"Well, I just enjoy my books. I even have a book on Quileute legends, you know,"

He feigned alarm. "So you're sure you're not stalking me?"

I laughed freely, nodding. I was pleased that he was indeed easy to talk to. He was smiling at me like he knew a big secret that he was just dying to tell someone. I was about to ask him some stupid question about cars, when Sam spoke.

"You know our legends?" He asked warily. I looked to him, smiling smugly.

"Yeah. They're really interesting. The cold ones story is my favorite. You sure made those bloodsucker's your bitch, huh?"

Jacob turned away from me, disguising his laugh with a series of coughs. Sam was trying to keep a straight face, but finally let a small smile break on his face. I tossed my hair back, laughing at Jacob's sad attempt to be serious.

"Well, they're aupposed to be secret, so don't tell anyone." Sam told me, eyeing me skeptically.

"My lips are sealed," I made a locking motion on my lips, throwing the invisible key over my shoulder and winking.

Everyone came back from the hike then. I noticed that most of them were laughing quietly behind Jordan, who was trying to detach Jessica from his arm. I smiled when he looked up in my direction for help, giving him a thumbs up that said, 'You're on your own.'

He finally broke free, and literally ran to me, plopping down on my other side, and wrapping his arm around my waist.

After even more introductions, and catching Sam watching me more than once, we all left, me promising to visit Jacob. I pushed Jordan into the seat this time, shutting the door and drawing a heart on the window.

"Well, that was fun," I commented as I started the truck, waving to Mike as we drove off.

Jordan sighed. "Easy for you to say. You didn't have chick you barely know clinging to your arm the whole time."

I gasped, mock hurt on my face. "Am I that bad?"

He laughed. "It's cool. Just don't ever make me do that again."

I put held three fingers up, giggling. "Scout's honor."

It was like that for the rest of the ride home. Joking banter, holding his hand, and me trying my very hardest not to think.

**XxX**

**I just decided to add the second part to the original chapter, because I realized that it wouldn't be very long if I had two seperate ones. So, here it is!**

**Has anyone ever wondered what people were thinking when they named carrots and oranges? I think it would've gone something like this...**

**-Scientist picks up an orange-**

**Scientist: Well, this is orange... Let's call this an orange.**

**-Other guy holds up a carrot-**

**Guy: What about this?**

**Scientist: .... F***.**

**And that's how I think it would've gone. I want you to think of a scenario that seem weird to you, and tell me how it would go in your mind.**

**Joke of The Week: What do you call a fish with no eyes? Fsh. xD**

**Please review!**


	8. Hehe Awkward

**Okay! Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for!**

**-Drum roll-**

**Edward meets Jordan! :D**

**And... Just to spice things up.. Jordan has a little supernatural secret too! It just wouldn't be cool to have usual vs. unusual. So, it's unusual vs. unusual.**

**You know.. looking at the word 'usual', I'm starting to wonder why it's spelled that way. Oh well. Whatevs.**

**Fun Fact: Chef Boyardee was real! His name was Hector Boiardi, and he had an Italian restaurant where his sauce was extremely popular, and when he marketed it, he spelled his name phonetically. Note: ONLY the sauce was popular. Not the ravioli. Although, I love it. I'm eating some right now. Mmm.. Chef Boyardee... Tastes so good, make you wanna slap your mama! Lol. I won't though, cause I'm not suicidal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just the characters I made up. (Jordan, Jazmine, Mom, Dad, Lily) I also don't own Chef Boyardee, Saw IV (Which I've never seen in my life, and don't plan to), or One Missed Call. I DID see that movie. Surprisingly, the only part that scared me was the scene in the vent. I still have nightmares about it.**

**Btw, May 3rd. My Birthday. So, lot's of reviews as a present? Please?**

**Anyhoo.. Enough with my mindless rants. Enjoy!**

**7. Hehe.. Awkward...**

When we got home, it was quiet. I didn't want to think about where my parents were, or what they were doing. I went to the kitchen and made some popcorn, planning on snuggling up with Jordan and watching some movie. It was fun today, and we were going to be a little on the busy side during the week, meeting with Lily, the wedding planner tomorrow, and then going cake tasting on Monday(Yum). Then the dress fittings in Port Angeles on Tuesday. Between the mailing the invitations - all 300 of them - and the seating charts, I had managed to squeeze about two hours of sleep. I got tired just thinking about my duties as the maid of honor.

The popcorn was just finishing when strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into a warm chest as I grabbed the popcorn and shook it up, making sure the butter got on every piece. Jordan kissed my neck, smiling when I shivered.

"That smells good. What are we doing for the rest of the night?" he asked as I poured it into a large bowl.

"I was just thinking a movie. I'll even let you pick," I teased, making my way over to the couch.

He let out a snort. "Wow. Meeting your friends, getting flirted with by a strange girl, _and_ picking a movie? Jaz, you spoil me."

I laughed, throwing a piece of popcorn at him, which caught with his mouth, throwing me a thumbs up. He picked a movie, 'Saw IV'. Of course. I rose my eyebrow, and he smirked, putting it in, and sitting next to me, pulling me as close as possible without sitting on him. By the time it got to the middle of the movie, my head was in his shoulder, and I was begging him to take it out. He was rubbing my arm whispering that it was just a movie, and kissing my hair. It was so cliché. I kept looking through my hair at the screen when I thought it was safe, and then quickly hid it again at the gruesome picture on the screen. I may have watched about ten minutes of the entire movie when it finally ended.

I lifted my head from Jordan's chest and groaned. "That was horrible.."

He chuckled, getting up to pick another movie. Once I saw what he picked I calmed down a little. 'One Missed Call'. That was a movie that I could handle. The only part I looked away at was the scene in the vent. That thing that was coming out of it's mouth is seriously creepy. When that was over, it was almost midnight. I stood up and yawned, picking up the popcorn bowl, and going to wash it. Jordan followed me, leaning against the counter, and stretching.

"Well that was fun," he said pleasantly.

"Yeah, fun," I grumbled, putting the clean bowl in the rack to dry.

"Aww, don't be that way, Jaz," he laughed, following me up the stairs. "You know you liked sitting so close to me. I sure as hell did."

I turned to make some retort when I saw him staring up at me, his sapphire eyes shining with humor and joy. He was so happy just to be with me again, I couldn't help he smile that spread across my face too. I reached up and ran my hand across his cheek, smiling a little wider when he leaned into it.

"I can't deny that I did," I said softly. "I always like being close to you, Jo."

He brought me into his arms, leaning down and kissing my nose. "I know. And that's all I ask, Jaz. Just enjoy my presence, and I'll make sure you know that I cherish yours."

I stretched on my toes to brushed his lips, sighing as I made contact. He cradled my face with one hand, holding me close with the other, as pressed his lips more firmly to mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling away and placing my head on his chest. In all my seventeen years, I had never felt anything as good as Jordan's lips on mine. The rest of the world seemed to disappear, I couldn't see, hear, or feel anything except him. I could face anything as long as he loved me. I couldn't figure out what I did to deserve him. I must've been a saint in another life to get a reward such as this man.

Truthfully, I was content to just stand here in his arms for the rest of eternity, but sleep called to me, and with an unhappy sigh, I let him go. I looked up and saw the same reluctance I felt at letting this moment go, but he smiled and kissed me once more, herding me into my room, and shutting my door. I heard his door close, and finally managed to change into my pajama's and collasped on my bed, smiling.

I loved that fool.

**XxX**

I was woken up rather rudely by someone shouting. I groaned, and threw a pillow over my head, hoping to either silence the annoying voice or smother myself back to sleep. The pillow was ripped from my head suddenly, and used to whack me multiple times in my face. I shot up, and glared the intruder, who was, unbelievably, still shouting. I realized she was talking on a phone.

"I don't care how you get him, just get him! And legally this time, Tony? I don't need a repeat of last year's family reunion," she gestured with her hand for me to get up and get dressed. I watched her walk out of the room, still giving instructions her assistant that 'volunteered' (-cough- was forced -cough-) to help out with the wedding. I got up and made my way downstairs, still in my polyester shorts and tank top. I decided to make my special french toast for everyone.

Just as I was dipping the bread, I heard a bang and a muffled curse. I looked up and smiled at Jordan and Dad coming in, Jordan with a half asleep, half pissed off expression. Daddy just looked amused, walking over to me and kissing my forehead and sniffing happily.

"Mmm.. French toast?" he asked, eyeing the pieces cooking. "I love how you can wake up in the morning and feel like cooking for everyone. Don't forget the powdered sugar."

"Do I ever? You won't eat it if I do," I reminded him, bumping Jordan with my hip as he passed.

"Touché Harvey," he complimented. "Touché."

Mom came in and helped with breakfast, making bacon and chatting idly while the boys talked about the difference between two basketball players. I was a little distracted though, I kept shooting glances at Jordan, blushing and averting my eyes when he caught me and smiled.

I loved that fool.

After breakfast, which was playful and was done with more talking than eating, and a slice of bacon thrown in Daddy's face, we had to meet Lily. Lily was an all-around cheerful person, laughing almost as much as me, and smiling no matter what was said. Although her habit of flirting with my boyfriend left something to be desired, I liked her.

"Okay! So the cake tasting tomorrow..." Lily said, grabbing the papers she had scattered across the coffee table. "Dress fittings Tuesday. And we get together again on Wednesday for brunch. Sound about right?"

Mom nodded. "Yes. Oh, the time just seems to be flying by! I'm getting married in 3 weeks!"

I laughed and nodded. "Thanks so much for coming over Lily. I can't wait to see what you did with the decorations."

Her face lit up at the mention. "Oh, I know you'll love it. It's absolutely beautiful."

I guess that was the highlight of the day for us. Other than going shopping for taco stuff (my favorite food) and making a mess _trying_ to make a cake, that's was pretty much all that we did.

Monday was... a Monday. Whoop-dee-freaking-doo.

It didn't help to cheer me up with all the attention Jordan got. It was like I wasn't even there. Even when we sat together at the underused picnic tables in the morning, a few girls managed to 'casually' stop to talk to me, and end up flirting with Jordan. While this was going on, Mike had decided to flirt with _me_.

I watched slightly sourly as the girls held onto Jordan's every word. I'd realized I'd forgotten my bag in my truck and when I came back, they were crowded around him, giggling in a pathetic attempt to seem alluring. Jordan had offered his lap to me - truly using every excuse in the book - but I just smiled and walked around the table to sit behind him. He made an attempt to turn to me, but he was wedged in tight.

And then Mike saw an opportunity and hurriedly came to sit next to me. I smiled at him as he sat, using any excuse to distract myself.

"Hey, Mike," I greeted him.

He smiled and sat his book bag on the ground. "Hey. I noticed the situation and thought you might need saving."

"He's the one that needs saving." The girls had started touching Jordan now, and he honestly looked truly uncomfortable and slightly frightened.

"I'll bet," he mumbled, then turned back to me. "I never noticed before. Your hair has red in it."

"Only in the sun," I said cheerfully, tilting my head up toward the sun, smiling.

Mike stared for a second, then reached for a lock of my hair, fluttering in the breeze, and tucked it behind my ear. I swatted his hand away lightly, eyes darting to the boy at the other side of the table, then to the trees.

"What did you do yesterday?" he asked, sounding like it was something he absolutely needed to know.

"Ugh, you know.. Wedding stuff," I rolled my eyes and wrinkled my nose.

"Wedding stuff?" he looked shocked by the word.

"Yeah. We had to meet with the wedding planner. Always an exhausting ordeal," I joked.

"Oh," he said, still recovering. "So, uh, who's getting married? Not to sound critical, but you seem a little young."

I laughed. "Yep. It's my parents. I have more responsiblities because I'm the maid of honor. Of course."

"I'm sure you can handle it."

"I hope so."

"So, is the maid of honor free tonight? I was going to ask if you wanted to go out."

I stared at him as if he'd said that the world was made of cheese and he had an octopus for a lover. He might as well had.

"Mike.." I shook my head, at a loss for words. Was he serious?

"Well, we could go to dinner.. or a movie.." he looked so hopeful it almost made me feel sorry for him. Almost.

"Alright. First, my boyfriend is sitting right there. You can't ask something like that. And second.. and if you ever repeat what I'm saying, I will cheerfully beat you to death. But I think it would hurt Jessica's feelings."

"Jessica?"

I looked at him in disbelief for a second, and then gathered my things up, standing and walking to grab Jordan's hand. I put on a fake apologetic smile for the girls that were glaring at me now, and wrapped an arm around my boyfriend's waist.

"Sorry girls, but it's time for class and we really can't be late," I turned and walked to class with Jordan in tow, wrapping my other arm around him as his arm came around my shoulders, and he placed a kiss on my temple.

"Thank you," he sighed, plopping down in the chair next to me in class. I laughed and proceeded to talk his ear off like a regular American girlfriend.

Lunch was brutal. _Every_ girl was watching the door, and - hilariously - there was a collective sigh at the appearance of my boyfriend's face. I held in a laugh as I walked to the line, forgetting to check the Cullens' table. I was excited for tonight. Apparently, we dropped regular wedding cakes for something extravagant. Buddy Valastro was doing the cake. I loved his show. He had the most amazing cake's I'd ever seen and we were going to meet him to tell him of our idea. Plus, I got to pick the type of cake. I was thinking red velvet... chocolate?

I ended thinking on it the rest of the day, and ended up sticking to red velvet. Buddy was amazingly nice, and had some really nice idea's. We mixed them together, and I was confident that the cake was going to be beautiful.

Tuesday.. exhausting.

Mom was running around in the morning, getting ready for the dress fittings tonight. Jordan had insisted on going with us, and I couldn't wait for him to see my dress. I jumped around with Mom in the morning. This caused me and Jordan to be late today, barely enough time to get to class. It was pretty much the same as yesterday. I had stopped hopping around and just sat staring into space at random intervals.

When school finally ended, I dragged Jordan back to my truck and pushed my truck to its limit to hurry and get home. When we got there, Mom was heading out the door, so we only had time to throw our bags in. We hurried to the car, and my bouncing renewed itself with an energy that could charge the main power switch of every computer in the country at the same time for two days.

It took longer than I remembered to get to the dress shop in Port Angeles, and when we got there, I shot inside and looked around like my dress would suddenly appear right before my eyes.

Mom finally came inside, talking to someone who disappeared to a room behind the counter, and reappeared with two dress bags in hand. I smiled so wide I thought my face would break in half. I snatched mine from the woman, and ran to the dressing room with a barely audible 'Thanks'. I unzipped the bag, and touched the deep blue satin, sighing. Hopefully they'd made the right alterations. Last time I'd tried it on, it was too tight around my hips and chest, too loose in my waist, and too short. I picked it up and put it on, half expecting it to be exactly the same. It fit perfectly, and though there was no mirror in the dressing room, I felt like a princess.

It was a trumpet silhouette, with a sweetheart neckline. The waistline had ruffled fabric crisscrossed with a belt going through it. The dress continued on to flare out from the hips and end at the floor. It was beautiful, and I felt beautiful.

I stepped out, biting my lip. I heard my mom gasp, and Jordan's mouth and eyes suddenly couldn't fit in his head. Me, thinking something was wrong, looked at the mirror at the side of me.

There was nothing wrong. Everything was just oh-so right.

The dress fell down my body like water, making the curves that were once subtle much more defined and womanly. When I moved, it swished from side to side like a bell. I was shocked. I _looked_ like a princess too. I turned, beaming at them, and asked the only question I could.

"What do you think?"

Mom answered first. "Oh, Jazmine, honey! You look gorgeous! The picture of beauty! I'm scared you'll look better than me!"

I laughed. "Mom, no one could look better than you! Now come on! Let's see this mystery gown."

My attempt at persuasion wasn't working. "Now Jazmine. You now I want everyone to see my dress the day of. I'll try it on at home."

I pouted, and turned to Jordan, who was still staring.

"Jordan?"

He looked up to meet my eyes, then back over my dress. I was nervous. Would he think it was ugly? Did I look fat to him? Was it weird agains my skin? Should I have put my hair up? Did it-

He interrupted my internal panic. "I.. You.. It.." He stopped, taking a composing breath. "I'm speechless honey. You're breathtaking."

I stood still for a second, and then started jumping up and down in joy. I ran into him, planting kisses all over his face. He was laughing by the time I stopped long enough to breathe, and talk.

"You really think so?"

"It takes a lot to make me speechless. If you look like this with _just _the dress on, I can't imagine what you'll look like the day of," he suddenly got a huge goofy smile on his face, and laughed again. "I really can't."

I laughed with him, and suddenly remembered other goal here. "Oh! The book store. I got to go. You guys can go on ahead to the restaurant, I'll meet you there."

Mom made an unhappy sound in her throat. "You sure? We could go with you."

"No, that's okay. I won't be that long. I'll try to hurry," As I spoke, I got dressed, and walked toward the door. I kissed Jordan's cheek as I passed.

"See you guys later."

I walked down the streets of the town, and immediately was paranoid. I wondered why this always happened when I was alone. Huh. Oh well. To appease my stupid instincts, I hastened my step, and made it to the bookstore in record time. Of course, the books were not anything I'd look for. So I continued down, looking for another one. It was way down in the dark part of the city that I saw one. It looked to be almost closing. I hurried in and browsed swiftly, frowning when all that I'd found was either repetitive, uninteresting, or I'd already read it. I left the store, and made my way back to the safety of the lights.

It was there, a few blocks from the book store, that I saw them.

There were only four of them, and they seemed pretty buzzed to me, and they were laughing loudly, and making raucous jokes. I quickly took my phone out, only to mentally curse my luck at the dead battery. I quickly tried to pass them, but of course, one of them noticed me.

"Hey there!" one of them said, who I assumed to be Lonnie. I didn't stop, but to be polite, and avoid more trouble, I looked over my shoulder and tried to smile.

"Hello," I turned away again, and continued on my way trying to be subtle as I sped up.

"Hey, wait!" I heard him say, but I continued, sighing as I rounded to corner. If they came after me again, I had two bricks in my purse, and hesitating to use it was never very likely, even in non-dangerous situations. I smiled slightly at the thought of pummeling them with my purse.

With my thoughts controlling my front mind, my feet had sped up once again, and soon, I was rounding a corner into the lions' den. I focused on my surroundings, and saw two of the guys from earlier. The dark haired one was staring in my direction as if he was expecting me, but looking past me.

"There you are!" he shouted, smiling.

"Yeah," someone called from behind me, making me jump. "We just took a little detour."

I ignored them, walking quickly in their direction, to pass them. When it became clear that they weren't just going to let me pass, I came to a stop, looking around, and judging how far I could run without falling down. I wouldn't expect to get very far. My throat was dry, there went the scream. So my brick purse was all I had left. I slipped it from my shoulder as Lonnie walked slowly towards me.

"Stay away from me," I warned him. I was proud, my voice was stronger than I'd thought.

"Don't be like that, sugar," he purred.

I glared blackly at him. "I'm warning you." I gripped the strap on my purse tighter, getting ready to swing.

Headlights flew at an alarming speed around the corner, and I glanced at them. They came to a halt just before running Lonnie over. The passenger door opened when it was in front of me, and a familiar voice came through.

"Get in," he commanded furiously.

I complied quickly, shutting the door and sighing with relief. I buckled my seatbelt as I looked at Edward's face, frowning when I saw the black rage on his features. I wanted to reach and touch his arm to calm him down, but I held myself. I waited for him to calm himself somewhat. And waited. And waited.

"Are you okay?" Patience was not my friend tonight.

"No."

I waited, determined this time. Luckily I didn't have to wait too long. When we suddenly stopped, out of town, he spoke.

"Jazmine?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, staring at his face carefully.

"Distract me please," he asked, still not looking at me.

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Just prattle about something unimportant until I calm down," he explained, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

I thought quickly. "Um.. well, here's a question.. If you try to fail, and succeed, which have you done?" I looked at him, watching the corner of his mouth twitch.

"Both."

"Well, I really thought about it," I said, ignoring his response. "I mean, if you try to fail, and you fail at failing, then you fail, but you succeed. On the other hand, if you try to fail, and succeed instead, then you fail. You know, I failed at trying to plant a peach tree. I read something that said almonds are part of the peach family, and I put some almonds in my backyard. And I was waiting for like, five months for the trees to grow, and when I went to check them, I found out that a gopher stole them. I used to think gopher's were cute, but now... I just feel betrayed. I tried to catch it too. I was thinking I was going to do something along the lines of interrogating it. I was five, sue me. But my mom got me a hamster, and the hamster had babies, so I forgot about the gopher. At least, until now I had.." I trailed off, realizing I was babbling. Huh. I wondered what I was talking about in the beginning.

Edward sighed, opening his eyes.

"Better?" I asked cheerfully.

"Not really," Complete counter to my voice.

"Don't worry. It'll pass," I cooed.

"Hopefully sooner rather than later," he said, looking at me.

"That's the spirit! So, where are we going?" I asked, checking my fingernails. Time for a manicure..

He turned the car back on, turning around and driving back toward town.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Well, my mom will be worried.. oh, and I wanted to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I know."

He looked confused. "Know what?"

"What you are," he glanced at me quickly, his face guarded and cautious. "Don't look like that. I mean, I thought you knew that I knew. I've always known."

"And you still come around me?"

"Of course. You're a good vampire." I chuckled at that.

"Don't you care about your safety?"

"Sure, sure. I just don't care whether or not you're human. It doesn't matter."

He was livid again. He started to speak, but I cut him off.

"Don't start. I'll admit, my self-preservation instincts leave something to be desired, but my decision is my decision. I know if you're worried about how you'll control yourself around me, but I know you can. You have it in you. And if you don't, I'll get away. I swear."

He took a deep breath, and spoke through his teeth. "And if you die?"

I looked at him fiercely. "I refuse to die."

He looked into my eyes for a second, and his face softened. He pulled up to the restaurant, getting out and coming around to the curb. I got out and he spoke.

"Stop your mother before I have to hunt her down. I don't think I can't restrain myself if I run into your other friends again."

I turned and took a few steps toward the two figures going down the street.

"Mom! Jordan!" I shouted, waving my arm over my head as they turned. They quickly made their way over, my mom bumrushing me into a hug.

"Oh, Jazmine! What took you so long, honey? You had me worried sick!" she tucked my hair behind my ears, and held my face in her hands.

"Sorry. I got lost, and ran into Edward here." I looked back at Edward, who was staring at my mom and I.

Mom glanced at him, and her face flushed slightly. "Oh, it's nice to meet you Edward."

"Pleasure's all mine," he said, politely.

I glanced at Jordan, and my heart ached at the look on his face. He looked so relieved, I could imagine the amount of worry that had to be there to bring this much relief to his features.

I stepped toward him, touching his arm. "I'm sorry."

He quickly grabbed me into his arms, squeezing me almost too tight to breathe. He took a huge breath, and let it out shakily, burying his face in my hair.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he whispered. My eyes teared up at his tone.

"I won't. I promise. I'm so sorry," I murmured into his shirt.

He pulled back, looking at my face. "Are you okay?"

I smiled, touching his cheek. "I'm good. Thank you for worrying."

"I can't help it," he kissed my forehead, then looked up at Edward. "Thanks for bringing her back, man. You have no idea how worried sick I've been."

"I can take a guess," Edward said emotionlessly. I twisted to look at his face. It was expressionless, empty.

"I'm Jordan, by the way. Jaz's boyfriend." Though he'd just introduced himself, he made no move to detach one of his arms from me to hold his hand out.

"Edward," he introduced himself, nodding.

It was silent for a moment, and no one said anything else for a few minutes. Awkward.

I broke the silence. "Well, not that standing here not saying anything isn't fun, but we really should get going.." I shivered, emphasizing my point.

"Okay," Mom said, going to start the car.

I turned back to Edward. "I'll see you tomorrow? We can talk then?"

His face finally got some emotion.. indecision. "I don't know..."

"Please?" I asked, 'dazzling' him again.

"Alright.." he had a cloudy look in his eyes, unfocused.

"Great! Bye!" I quickly ran up and kissed his cheek. I ran to the car, and plopped into the backseat. I leaned against Jordan, closing my eyes and snuggling into his warm embrace.

"So, did you find that bookstore?" he asked casually. I looked up and his face had brightened, a small smile on his face.

"Yep. And it sucked." I leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Aww.. That's too bad. And you got lost all for nothing!"

"Not totally nothing..." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, rubbing my arm in a soothing motion.

"Well," I began. "I've finally got you and Edward to meet."

**XxX**

**Well? How do you like the extra long chapter? I wanted to get it up before or on my birthday.**

**Which is tomorrow! :D So lots of reviews, kay?**

**Joke of the Week: A smart blonde, a dumb blonde, and Santa Claus all fall off a cliff. All of them die, but two of them don't exist.**


	9. You Look A Little Shocked, Hun

**I was pretty tired this week for some reason. Going to bed at a reasonable time (for once) and waking up in the middle of the night, then going back to sleep. I feel pretty rested when I wake up, but for some reason, I keep getting sleepy in the middle of the day. Huh.**

**Btw, there is this Trey Songz CD that I absolutely love. It's called Ready. Those of you who know what I'm talking about, let me tell you. I had to go to five stores before I found one that wasn't sold out. And it was worth it. :D Yay! Good luck finding it. I used one of the songs in my other fic. The best song on the CD in my opinion. ;) Lol.**

**Also, I found the most amazing thing at Victoria's Secret. It's not lingerie, it's perfume, and the matching lotion. It smelled SO good. It's called Drenched In Pink: Pretty and Pure. My mom said it was a little too sweet for her, but what she liked didn't appeal to me either so, meh. I glad Victoria didn't keep that secret. :P**

**Anyhoo, enjoy!**

**XxX**

**8. Yes, I Know Everything About Your Family... Why Are You Walking Away So Fast?**

Waking up was always an ordeal. Mom came in when my alarm clock was effectively thrown at the wall, then Daddy came in when she came out pissed off. He usually offered me money to get up, and when I failed to wake up completely, Jordan came and opened the curtains as wide as they would go, frowning when the action was marred by the lack of sunlight. Then he jumped on my bed, practically bouncing me off in the process. I finally jumped up when he mentioned the time, panicking and running around in circles and wasted time screaming about the lack of time. I finally made it out of my room to the bathroom, jumping in the shower and dumping the entire bottle of shower gel on me. After I got out, I brushed my teeth while I dressed, and then stopped to blow dry my hair for five seconds.

I ran out and grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen, then snatched my jacket from the hook wondering why my parents were here five seconds ago, then gone. I ran outside and gladly jumped in the passenger seat as Jordan hurled the truck out of the drive. I laughed as I glanced at the clock, noticing it was going to be close. As we got there I sprinted toward the building while Jordan found a parking spot I sat down with two minutes to spare, and watched as Jordan rushed in a minute and a half later.

"Nice timing," I said as the bell rang. He glared at me.

The first half of the day went pretty smoothly, teasing and bantering playfully back and forth. When lunch rolled around, I was hanging on his arm laughing my head off at the story he was telling me.

".. So then she said that she didn't have the keys and that we were going to have to walk back to the car _together,_" he was saying, looking completely pissed. "And while we were walking, she kept complaining about her ankle, but it was fine when we were walking _up_ that big ass freaking hill. I ignored her most of the way, but then she started talking about 'Please, Jordan. I can't walk any further. You have to carry me.'" I started laughing harder when he used the fake girl voice as we walked into the cafeteria.

"And then, when we got to the car, she suddenly remembered that they were in her back pocket! I mean, what the hell?" he ran his hands through his hair in frustration as I wiped a tear from my eye.

He stared at me, waiting until I calmed down, and said, "I'm glad this amuses you."

I looked him in the eye for a second, then burst out laughing again, clutching his arm for support. He rolled his eyes and pulled me along as the line moved. I had calmed down to chuckling quietly by the time we'd sat down. I was just beginning to eat when Jessica spoke.

"Jazmine? Edward Cullen is staring at you again."

I looked at her, confused, then turned and looked toward his table. Sure enough, he was there, watching me. I smiled as he repeated his gesture from last week. I winked at him, and watched as his eyes widened momentarily. I turned back to the table, and fixed a pleading look at Jordan. In a way that reminded me of my father the day they arrived, he rolled his eyes, and sighed, "Go ahead,". I smiled hugely, and threw my arms around his neck, planting a big kiss on his cheek. He chuckled as I jumped up.

When I got to Edward's table, he smiled at me. "Quite the thank you, huh?"

I grinned, sitting down, and shrugging. "He deserved it."

He sighed. "I guess he did."

I chuckled, and stared at him expectantly. "So, what's up?"

His whole demeanor changed. He went tense, his forehead wrinkled as his eyebrows came together and a frown came to his lips. His eyes, beautiful and golden, became guarded and cautious. It immediately made me suspicious.

"I wanted to talk to you about.. last night," he started.

I held back a laugh at how it sounded, and said, "What about it?"

"I want to know how much you know about... us," he clarified.

I thought about that for a second. What _didn't_ I know about them? "Uhh..."

"Please, no editing like you usually do. Everything you know about us?"

I gave him embarrassed look. "It would be easier to ask what I _don't_ know."

He looked at me with wide eyes, slight fear showing on his angel's face. "That much?"

I laughed lightly. "It's not what you think. I'm not stalking you. I just... have a source." Okay, that sounded very stalker-ish. I giggled, and ran my hands through my hair. "How do I put this..."

Edward was silent as I struggled for words. Finally, I decided that honesty was the best policy.

"I.. read a book," I held my breath as I waited for his reaction. It was obvious that wasn't the answer he'd been thinking of. His expression went from shock, to amusement, to relief, and finally settled on confusion.

"I'm sorry.. what?"

"It was a book. I didn't really want to read it at first, but my friend back home tied me to a freaking chair and put it on audio. The first few chapters, I wasn't listening because I was just thinking something along the lines of 'Who's idea was it to put books on audio,' I mean, what the hell? I can understand if it's for blind people, but the only thing wrong with Nicole was that she was completely insane. She wasn't blind, so why did she have the friggin' tape? Such a fangirl. So anyway, by about the third chapter, I started listening, and it was good, so when it ended I thanked her, and went about my merry business,"

By the time I finished, he was staring at me like I'd just told him that the world was made of rotten milk and I was a polar bear.

I decided to have a little fun with him. "You're probably wondering what this has to do with your family," I watched as he nodded. "Well, your family are pretty much the main characters.. aside from the chick who is _supposedly_ me. I like to think I switched it up nicely."

"We.. are characters.. in a book?" The look on his face was priceless, and it took all my willpower not to burst out laughing right then. Instead, I nodded and looked away. "And you know everything about us because of this book?"

"Yeppers," I responded brightly. I tucked my hair behind my ears, suddenly feeling very light. It was a relief to not be withholding any secrets anymore. Now that he knew, he would either move, or kill me, or deal with the fact that I knew, and trust that I won't tell anyone. It was going to be a problem if they were planning on killing me. What with Jordan's temper and all...

"Where was I born?"

The question took me by surprise, I wasn't realizing that he was planning on testing my knowledge.

"What?"

"I'd like to know whether you're lying or not, so, where was I born?" His eyes were challenging, and I smirked as I answered.

"Chicago."

"What year?"

I smiled wider as I answered. "Summer, 1901. Mother: Elizabeth Masen. Father: Edward Masen Sr. Your human age is 17. Vampire age is 109. The reason I'm talking to you right now is because you were dying of the Spanish Influenza in 1918, and your mother begged Carlisle to save you like no one else can. She died soon after. You can read minds, me being an exception."

He looked shocked. I guessed that was more than enough of an answer for what year he was born.

"Emmett?"

"Born Emmett McCarty, in 1915, was 20 years old when he was turned. He was mauled by a bear in 1935.. and hasn't gotten over it since. He was living in Gatlinburg, Tennesee when he 'died'."

"Jasper?"

"Mr. Jasper Whitlock was born in Texas and joined the Confederate States Army in 1861 to serve in the Civil War. He passed through ranks like hot cakes, but was turned into a vampire by a splendid young lady named Maria in 1863 when he was 20. He can manpulate the emotions of those around him, and, unfortunately, is having a little trouble with the current.. diet."

"Rosalie?"

I felt my face become sarcastic. "Oh, the always pleasant Queen Hale? Well..." he snickered at the tone that matched my face. "She was born the same year as Emmett. Rochester, New York. Her father was a banker. Her human age is 18, and after an unfortunate run-in with her delightful husband, Carlisle found her and turned her. After she was turned, she went and killed off dear hubby and companions."

"Esme?"

My face softened dramatically, and a small smile came to my lips. "Esme Platt, Esme Evenson, Esme Cullen. Quite a name. She was born in 1895 in Columbus, Ohio. She broke her leg and got treated by Carlisle. She got married to a Charles Evenson," my face hardened again. "who abused her. The bastard. When she was pregnant, she ran away with him. But the baby died a few days after birth. She jumped off a cliff, but her heart was still beating. She was brought to a morgue, and Carlisle changed her."

"Carlisle?"

I laughed, going through what I was about to say. "Carlisle.. aka Stregone Benefice? He is physically 23. A history maker, really. He's perfected ignoring the scent of human blood so he can save people. He is the son of an Anglican pastor, and was born in the 1640s in London. During that time, his father and other pastors hunted witches, werewolves, and vampires, a lot of the time mistaking humans for them. As his father grew old, Carlisle took over the hunting. He was attacked by a vampire and then was left to die in the streets. He hated what he had become, and so he tried all he could think of to kill himself. He starved himself for months, became so weak and wild with thirst that when an animal passed by, he attacked without thinking. He regained his strength and found that there was an alternative to the way he was living. And the rest.. is history," I knew my face held the astonished respect and unending awe directed at the vampire with the amazing restraint and control. I was still smiling as he asked the next with a hesitant air.

".. Alice?"

I felt my face grow solemn as a small sad smile came to my lips. "Ah, Alice.."

He looked up from the table where his hands were twisting. "You know?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Well?" he leaned forward, and over his shoulder, I saw his family looking toward us anxiously.

"I don't think this is... the right place.." I frowned and thought carefully. I looked up.

"Come on. Your brothers and sisters can come too." I jumped up and ran over to where Jordan was looking highly uncomfortable next to Jessica and Lauren. I felt a slight twinge of guilt for leaving him with them.

He looked up in relief as I non-subtly brushed Jessica slightly to the side so I could whisper in his ear.

"Gotta tell some vampires a story. I'll be right back. You can come along if you want?"

His eyes darted toward where Edward was standing, and back to me, an emotion I couldn't decipher in them.

"Yeah. Anything is better than sitting here."

He stood and grabbed my hand, and we walked to the door with Edward. As soon as we were in the hall, I turned to them.

"Alright. Jordan is gonna run me to a place I know. You and the others just follow, okay?"

Edward, confused now, nodded. I smiled, and turned to Jordan, who was already crouched to on knee. I climbed on his back and he clutched my legs immediately.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Fire away, chief."

And then he was off. As usual, the speed made me feel at one with Jordan. He flew through the forest, and then the trees, jumping from branch to branch and I made sure not to look down like last time. Instead, I looked at Jordan's face. He was smiling, enjoying the speed himself. He would glance at me every now and then, before turning back to watch where he was going. I ran my hands through his hair and he laughed.

As per usual, it ended all too quickly. We were falling to the ground from the top of the tree we were just on, and Jordan - the show off - decided to grab me from his back and do a waltz in mid-air before he brought my knees up bridal style and landed on his feet. Country fart.

I rolled my eyes as he set me down. "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied brightly as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest. I turned to admire the meadow we were in. It was very beautiful. Just a wide clearing, there wasn't much in the way of building here, though I was glad nobody had found it. Just a field of grass, with trees on the edges, and in the center, a single cherry blossom trees was in full bloom. Absolutely wonderful.

"So, why are we playing story teller to vampires today?" he murmured in my ear.

I broke away from my smug little thoughts of how I was such a genius for finding a place like this.

"Hmm?"

"Well, it's just that I've only been here for six days including today, and you're telling vampires about they're life stories. I just wanted to know why."

I pondered that for a second. "He asked. I just decided that honesty was the best policy and told him the truth. Do you think I was being too bold?"

He snorted. "You? Bold? Of course not," I elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! But seriously, if you were only answering his questions, I don't think you did anything wrong. Just make sure you only give him answers to the questions he has. _That_ might be considered coming off a little strong."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Jo. You're the best half-vampire in the whole world."

I heard a few gasps and sighed. "Showtime." Jordan squeezed my hand reassuringly as I took a step forward to greet our guests.

**XxX**

**Ha ha. Wasn't expecting that, huh? Me either. xD**

**Emmauk26: -raises eyebrow- Please?**

**HyperAmii: Thank you so much! You're the only one who said it too. :/**

**willow moore: I like purple too. Are there green one's? Or YELLOW? That would be awesome.**

**bloolagoonafairy: Back off. He's MINE. Grrr....**

**Aoi Nami-Chan: That was the plan for her. I got tired of everyone immediately falling for him. I wanted him to work for it.**

**krazikeo: O_o Remind me to never piss you off.**

**Layel.C: Much Luv. That is the plan, it's just gonna end up being a longer process than in the actual Twilight. Don't worry I got it all planned out. Sorta.**

**Thank you for your reviews! Please give more! They keep me going and inspire me to update faster and write better. I love you all.**

**Joke of the Week: A boy walks into school fifteen minutes late and gets sent to the principal's office, the principal asks "Where have you been?" He says "On top of Blueberry Hill."**

**Another boy walks in half an hour late without a shirt on and gets sent to the principal's office and the principal asks "Where have you been?" He says "On top of Blueberry Hill."**

**Another boy walks in an hour late butt ass naked and gets sent to the principal's office and the principal asks "Where have you been?" He says "On top of Blueberry Hill."**

**A girl walks in and gets sent to the principal's office and the principal asks "What is your name?" She answers "Blueberry Hill."**

**Please review!**


	10. I'm Sorry

**Hello My Pretties!**

**I'm SO happy with the onslaught of reviews last chapter! PLUS, ECLIPSE IS COMING OUT IN 28 DAYS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**-takes a chill pill- Yay. :)**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! I ****SO**** caught you all offgaurd with Jordan's thing! THANK YOU AUTHORESS MIND POWERS!**

**Random Fact: The numbers '172' can be found on the back of the U.S. $5 dollar bill in the bushes at the base of the Lincoln Memorial.**

**Sorry this chapter is so late. I just couldn't find very much motivation on what to write. Keep in mind, I couldn't get very much of a handle because of my last chapter. Again, sorry. And because I really wanna get **_**next**_** chapter up, this one is short and pretty much a filler.**

**Okey Dokey! My excitement is waning. Read!**

**9. I'm Sorry**

After I'd told them the summary of what Jordan was, _with_ details on what this meant - with him keeping me from sharing his life story - I told them Alice's story. Their faces wore matching expressions of shock. I giggled a little when I was done, and then started bouncing in place, for some reason, I wasn't able to keep still. Maybe it was the sugar at the bottom of the Frosted Flakes bag. Maybe it was that my tea this morning - I couldn't stand coffee - had _way_ too much sugar in it. Maybe it was that I had too much sugar in my breakfast, and it was catching up to me. Four hours after I ate it. I absently wondered why I was thinking about my sugar intake and why it was affecting my behavior.

I felt Jordan's arms wind around my waist to keep me still _and_ bring me closer to him. I looked around at the faces of the vampires whose faces still conveyed their surprise. I wondered why they were so surprised by this.

"So.. you know _everything_ about us?" Emmett asked, looking at me incredulously.

I nodded, allowing an amused smirk to cross my features. "Yep."

"And.. he's a half-vampire?" He gestured to the boy that held me against his chest.

I nodded again. "Uh-huh."

I stood, dusting off the back of my pants, and Jordan stood with me, always staying close and eyeing the others incredulously. I wrapped an arm around his waist to comfort him.

"We should be heading back. I can't be late again," I informed them, pulling Jordan along toward the forest. I stopped when I heard my name being called. I turned, and saw them all walking toward me. Edward spoke first.

"It seems unfair to me that you know everything about us, but we know nothing about you. I'm rather put out by it," he told me, smiling slightly.

I smiled back. "Well, we can't have that, now can we? Let's see..." I thought for a second, then came up with an idea that at least _Alice_ would love.

I adressed her. "Alice..."

"Love it," she beamed. "Saturday?"

"Sure, but a few rules first," I warned her.

"No going overboard, I have to let you decide whether or not you want something, and I have to acknowledge you when you say it's time to leave."

"You got it."

"Yay! Shopping trip!" she hopped around for a bit, and I smiled at her antics.

"We can plan something else for us all to do later. But for now, we _really_ have to get back," I hopped onto Jordan's back, and yelled out, "Giddyup!"

He laughed as he started running, the others following behind. I kissed his neck lightly, and enjoyed the mist on my face. When we got back to school, I got off his back and turned to Edward.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him.

He gave me a confused look, but agreed. I told Jordan I'd be back and led Edward to the side of the building.

"I wanna talk to you.. about what this means," I started. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that. You know how dangerous this is. For _all_ of us. Especially since we're," I gestured between the two of us. "together so much."

"Jazmine, it's alright. We can take care of ourselves. You don't have to worry," he tried to reassure me. I wasn't buying it.

"Well what do you expect me to do? Edward, you guys are way too important to me to have anything happen to you on my account.." I bit my lip.

"I.. I don't think.. I don't think we should hang out together anymore."

His face was a picture. It went from shock, to disbelief, to anger, to sadness, to defiance. I almost wished it would stay on sadness. I didn't want to argue with him on this.

"Jazmine, don't you think it would be a little suspicious that we all of a sudden avoid each other? It wouldn't do much good to have everyone speculating."

"They'll think we got in a fight. That we're angry at each other, and we too stubborn to speak. Which, actually, isn't very far off," That's right. I'm stubborn. Big whoop. Wanna fight about it?

"Jazmine, just because we don't talk doesn't mean you avoid any danger. You still know everything about us," he insisted.

"Well, the less we're around each other, the better. Right?"

"Jazmine..." he tried to think of another protest.

"Edward, look. I know how you feel about me. And as sweet as it is... I can't put you and your family in danger. I won't do it," Before he could protest, I quickly stepped toward him, leaning up to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry," I told him as I stepped back. "But this is my decision. You're not going to budge me on this."

He frowned, but nodded, looking utterly defeated. I looked away before it could shake my resolve.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "But I promise, it won't always be like this. Because, it seems that I can't see you and not try to talk to you. I give it till morning," I teased half seriously.

"Alright," he said, not even cracking a smile.

"Come on," I said, taking his hand. "Let's get to class."

**XxX**

**Okay, this one was short. And that's only because I **_**really**_** needed to get this chapter up. Sorry. No promises that next one will be up soon, and this chapter sucks donkey ass.**

**But to ease the disappointment, ow about you check out my other fic? It's more original than this one, and it was updated recently.**

**Joke of the Week: A loser is a window washer on the 44th floor who steps back to admire his work.**

**It's also on my profile, along with many other jokes that I will probably use later on.**

**Now for review answers!**

**bloolagoonafairy: Breathe much?**

**krazikeo: Love you too babe. Sorry about the long wait for such a sucky chapter. -gives a plate of my famous brownies- Forgive me?**

**Mouth: Wow. You're a dedicated reviewer, huh?**

**Layel.C: HAHAHAHAHA! I knew it!**

**Maddy: -steals lolipop- Yeah it is pretty awesome. Thanks!**

**Emmauk26: Idk... I'd have to think of a name for you. Any suggestions?**

**Okay, and I want you guys to tell me what pairing you want this to be. Just in case I feel incredibly crazy. And btw, check out Aziz Ansari's HILarious comedy special. And the MTV Movie Awards on Sunday!**

**Okay, enough talking. Review!**


	11. What Did I Say?

**Okay, this chapter is to make up for the last incredibly lame chapter.**

**Again, sorry about that.**

**ECLISPE IS COMING OUT IN 25 DAYS! YAY! MORE TAYLOR LAUTNER WITH HIS SHIRT OFF! :D**

**Sorry to all Robert fans, he's hot and all, but the hair on his stomach just doesn't do it for me. -shrugs- I like tan, firm, 8 packs... -drools at picture of Taylor Lautner's stomach- He is just so hot it isn't fair! And FYI, I'm not talking about Jacob Black. I'm talking about TAYLOR MOTHER EFFING LAUTNER!**

**Random Fact: When snakes are born with two heads, they fight each other for food.**

**And I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Layel.C and krazikeo! Hugs and Cookies! 3**

**On to the chapter!**

**10. What Did I Say?**

We walked to class together silently. I just knew that this was going to tear me up until we spoke again. That's why I gave it till morning. As much as I wanted to deny it, I cared for Edward too much to see him in pain. Especially if that pain came from something as simple as not talking to me. I cast a side glance at him, and caught him watching me, a crestfallen expression on his face. It broke my heart. I stopped outside the door to the classroom, and turned to face him.

"Come on," I said pleadingly. "Don't look like that. You know this is going to be hard on me too. I can't have you looking at me with those eyes."

He frowned, and looked away. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Not yet you aren't," I said, smiling a little. "Come on.. give us a smile.."

He looked up at me, and then his face became cautious. "No.."

I advanced on him slowly, raising my arms. He took a step back for every step I took.

"Edward..." I warned. "Smile. Or face the consequences.."

He raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't stop his slow retreat. "No.."

"Edward!" I was giggling now. "I don't want to have to do this..."

"No."

"Alright," I stopped, dropping my arms and shrugging. "Don't smile." I turned and walked back toward the classroom, surprised we had gotten so far down the sidewalk. I felt his presence behind me a few moments later, and didn't do anything at first. I checked to see if he was smiling yet. He wasn't, and I smirked. Oh, he was going to smile after this...

"Hey Edward..." I started. He looked at me, and frowned.

"Yeah?"

I quickly turned and threw myself at him, laughing at his shocked expression as he caught me, but fell over onto the floor, not preparing for my sudden move. I fell with him, and laughed even more into his neck. He was completely still for a second, and then his hands rested on the sides of my waist and he started chuckling as he lifted me off of him. I looked at his face, and smirked smugly.

"I knew you would smile," I informed him boastfully.

His grin became a tiny bit wider at this. "I guess I know two psychics now."

"Ah yes. My name will be... Madam Jaz," I brought my hands up and wiggled my fingers.

He laughed and dropped his hands which I hadn't noticed were still on my waist as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. I turned to the door that was spilling students out of it like daisies, and smiled as Jordan came out. I ran toward him, sneaking up behind him as he turned for the gym, and jumped at his back.

"BOO!" I squealed as he turned at the last second, catching me in his arms and spinning me around before kissing my lips.

I swear this boy's lips were like heaven dipped in sugar. I wrapped my arms around his neck automatically, holding on as my knees gave out. I ignored the catcalls, whistles, and people clearing their throats loudly, just focausing on Jordan's lips, and the fact that he was smiling, before he himself lost himself in it. His arms locked around my waist more securely, his lips firmly against mine. It was my turn to smile now. He was such a sucker.

I laughed against his lips before pulling away, giggling a little more as he followed me with his lips, not wanting to end the kiss yet. I turned my head when I couldn't go back any further with his arms around me, and his mouth planted itself onto my cheek, where he decided it was gonna be awesome to make a slight farting noise. I squealed, and pushed his face away, wiping my cheek free of saliva. He laughed and kissed the tip of my nose.

"That's exactly what you get. I wasn't done kissing you, and you knew it," he informed me, pulling me toward the gym. The corridor was nearly empty now.

I glared at him. "Fine, if that's how you want it, you don't get to kiss me for a week!" I smirked as his eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped.

"Wha..? Are you..? Come on!" He whined. "That's not fair!"

I grinned wider, and turned my nose up. "I've made my ruling. Until..." I checked the time on my cell. ".. 2:15 p.m. next Wednesday, your lips are to stay away from these lips. Unless I say so." I smiled winningly at him.

He stared for a minute, and then finally managed, "You're not serious, are you?"

I snorted. "Of course not."

I reached up and pulled his face back down to mine again, kissing him fiercely. His lips were still with shock for a moment before they were moving with matching enthusiasm. By the time we were done, my face was flushed and I was out of breath. Jordan pulled me along and we made it just as the bell rang.

The rest of the day passed without much incident, and I realized that I had to walk Layla when I got home. There went movie night.

On the ride home, Jordan kept sending me glances. He was obviously trying to be subtle about it, but it obviously wasn't working. I'd finally had enough when we were halfway home and he'd looked at me for the 57th time. (Yes, I'd counted.)

"What?" I quickly glanced at him, then back at the road.

"It's nothing," he said quickly. Too quickly.

"Yeah, and Layla likes to morph into a giant dog and go hunting for mutant noodles. What's up?"

"You know, you come up with the strangest things. Mutant noodles?"

"You're changing the subject," I informed him.

He sighed. "I don't know... I just feel like I'm losing you, Jaz. Like that Cullen with the red hair is gonna steal you from me."

I was silent for a moment, wondering if he was serious. Then he continued.

"Just.. make sure that, if you do decide to take a chance with him, that you'll still remember me. And give me a little heads up. Okay?"

I raised my eyebrow. "And just what makes you think I'm even gonna attempt 'taking a chance with him'?"

He shrugged. "Like I said. I don't know. I just wanted to make sure that if you did, it wouldn't hurt so bad. I can tell he likes you."

"You noticed that, huh?"

"It's a little more than obvious," he teased.

I sighed. "You don't have to worry. Edward knows that there's no chance of that. He knows how I feel about you."

"Just promise me, okay?" he asked again.

"I promise."

He smiled, taking one of my hands off the steering wheel and kissing the back of it.

"Thank you."

Later that night, I put on my jogging outfit, which consisted of a pair of stretch cotton shorts and a cotton sweat jacket that went down to the middle of my stomach. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and slipped on my running sneakers, wondering why I needed so much stuff to go jogging. I shrugged it off and put Layla on her leash and set out with my fanny pack (for money) and iPod. She started running immediately, her tiny legs moving faster and and pulling me along with a laugh. I jogged lightly, letting her lead me.

It was quite late, I'd eaten before I left, never a very good idea, but I was starving, and it set our time back. That was fine by me though, I just liked spending quality girl time with her. My thoughts pulled me into autopilot mode and I let Layla take me wherever she may. I wondered at what Jordan meant earlier.

_Just.. make sure that, if you do decide to take a chance with him, that you'll still remember me. And give me a little heads up. Okay?_

Did that mean that if I were to show Edward some acknowledgement for his efforts, that he would give up without a fight? Surely I didn't mean that little to him... Maybe I was looking into too much. Maybe he just wanted me to be happy, and if that were to be what I wanted, then he would bite his lip and give me away at my wedding along with my father.

Maybe I shouldn't even be thinking about this. It was over in the car. I loved Jordan with all that I was and even more and this was just a little bump in the road on the way to spending the rest of our lives together.

I hadn't noticed Layla heading for the forest until we were well within and I bumped into something. Hard.

I fell back onto the ground, and looked around, confused.

"Jazmine? What are you doing so far in the forest?" I recognized Edward's voice instantly, and I looked at his face as he helped me up.

"Edward? Where did you come from?" I asked him, looking around myself again. I turned my iPod off and picked Layla up as he answered.

"Well, I was going for a run. What are you doing here?" he asked again.

I smirked, and gestured toward Layla. "You have to ask? She and I both needed the exercise."

He seemed to notice for the first time what I was wearing, because he gasped, looking embarrassed and angry at the time.

"What on Earth are you wearing?"

"This."

"Yes, I can see that. You're gonna catch a cold walking around like that!"

I snickered. "Well, what you're wearing isn't exactly what you would see someone running in at a park. I'm dressed normally compared to you."

He looked down at his jacket, sweater, and jeans as if noticing for the first time what he had on.

"Touche."

He took off the leather jacket and held it out for me to put on. I looked at him incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

"No thanks. I'm good."

"I'd rather you didn't get sick."

"It's cool. I'm heading back anyway. I'll be fine."

He tried the eye thing. "Please, Jazmine?"

Even though it didn't really work, I gave in. "Fine."

I set Layla down and put my arms through the sleeves, flipping my hair out of the back. I turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you Edward."

His face went blank for a second. I had to hold back a giggle. _That_ was how you dazzle someone.

"Er.. you're very welcome, Jazmine," he mumbled.

I went to pick up Layla's leash again, and then turned back to hook my arm through his. He jumped at the contact, and I chuckled this time. He just wasn't used to contact, was he? I began walking, pulling him along with me.

"You see? What did I say? I didn't even last until morning!" I joked lightly.

He laughed. "That's true. I guess you just love my company."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh, says the person who sneaks into my room every night to watch me sleep?"

He probably would've blushed if it were at all possible. Instead, he just ducked his head in embarrassment.

"You knew about that?"

I laughed. "If I hadn't, I would now. A little advice, don't be a lawyer."

He laughed with me. "I'll keep that in mind."

"But, yeah, I did know about it. The first time you did it actually."

This shocked him. "How?"

"Well, Jordan came into my room the next morning... and the fact that the book that has you guys in it... has a version on the internet with your point of view," I said it like I was talking about the weather or a new blouse I bought.

"Okay... just how far does this book go? And how do you know about the version with my point of view?" Ha. He must've thought that the book isn't really that popular and that I'm just some really obsessive fan that scours the Earth and Internets (_all_ the Internets?) for anything and everything Twilight related.

"It's, like, the _biggest_ deal in the entire world right now. And trust me, I _wish_ I was exaggerating. There are people that would kill for this book. Plus there are movies. And anytime you even mention the name of an actor participating in it, people go _completely_ ape shit! I mean, they friggin' lose their minds! And the only reason I know about the one on the internet is because it was gonna come out as a book, but then someone leaked like, half of the draft, and the writer got pissed off, and after a few months, she just said screw it, and posted the draft she had for the first twelve chapters of the book, and then was like, 'I might finish it. A few years from now, when everyone's forgotten about it.' Which, I understand. She said that if she continued in that state of mind, that she would probably kill off the Cullens and-" I cut myself off. He didn't need to know about James...

"And?" he prompted.

"And... she would feel terrible."

Edward stared at me. "You're ly-"

"Making my way downtown. Walking fast, faces pass, and I'm home bound."

He stopped, and then started laughing. "What the hell?"

"I just felt like singing, and that song is stuck in my head. Shall I continue?"

He laughed some more, and nodded. "Go for it."

I sang all the way to my house, and by the time we were there, Edward was singing with me.

"That was great. I didn't know you could sing," he said in my driveway, leaning against the back of my truck.

"That's because I can't."

"You couldn't hear yourself? It was amazing."

I rolled my eyes. "Your opinion may be a little biased."

"Except that it's not."

I laughed. "Goodnight Edward."

I leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek, stifling a laugh as he tensed up again. I gave him his jacket back and picked Layla up, walking to the door. I looked back at him as I opened it to see him still standing there, his hand touching his cheek. I giggled quietly and closed the door. I walked into the living room and noticed Jordan was the only one in the living room. I walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, kissing his cheek on my way past him.

"Hey, Jo."

I then froze at his words.

"Just give me a heads up."

**XxX**

**Yay! Okay, an extra long chapter to make up for the last one! :D**

**Did you realize that the MTV Movie Awards and the show I've been waiting all year for, Drop Dead Diva, are coming on on the same day? At the exact same freakin' time? What the hell? What poor programming.**

**Joke of the Week: Have you ever noticed that if you rearranged the letters in 'mother in law', they come out to 'Woman Hitler'?**

**Also on my profile. ^**

**bloolagoonafairy: Have you taken your medicine yet? :P I know right? It's so messed up what happened! I undid it! Teehee! It's between you and Emmauk26. I wonder which one will I'll use...**

**Layel.C: THANK YOU! You're the only one that said so! Hope you like the chapter! 3**

**Mouth: Yes. Yes it is. Want a snickerdoodle? :D**

**krazikeo: -gasp- ICEE! It's like the friggin' Sahara desert in this mofo! Marry me?**

**And, sadly, those were the only reviews I got for the last chapter. :( So PLEASE review to this one? I'm talking to EVERYONE who's reading. I update sooner if I have lots of support... **

**So review! If you do, Robert Pattison and Taylor Lautner will stay hot! And then the summer will get cooler! And maybe I'll get an a/c! Yay!**

**So, **_**REVIEW! :)**_


	12. Seeing Stars

**There's this game that I just fell in LOVE with, (sorry krazikeo) but my computer is a dinosaur's great-grandfather, and I couldn't play it. Fortunately, this October, it comes out on PS3 and Xbox. Yay!**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to bloolagoonafairy! One of my dedicated reviewers!**

**Random Fact: There are more than 1,700 references to gems and precious stones in the King James translation of the Bible.**

**I'm very paranoid at this point in time. I watched this mini-horror movie (**_**always**_** a good idea, right?) and now I can't walk around my house alone, and I'm scared to go to sleep at night. WTF? I told Mumsy, and dear big brother, and they both said that I shouldn't have watched it. Dur...**

**Also, everything seems to be louder lately.. Even though I now that everything is the same, I just seem very sensitive to sound. Odd..**

**And be sure to visit my profile to vote on my poll! It would really help!**

**I just remembered this my favorite scene from Remember Me. When R. Pattz is reading on the beach, and she comes up, throws the book out of his hands, and then knocks his over. I did that with this chapter, which is also a long one. Btw, I never actually watched Remember Me, I just like when they showed that in the trailer. :)**

**Alright, enough with me. Onto Jazmine..**

**11. Seeing Stars**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Nooooooooo."

"Ugh! You suck!" I folded my arms and pouted childishly, as Jordan ignored me, grinning triumphantly and leaning back to watch his stupid football game, with the stupid remote in his hand, and looking... stupid.

I frowned, and scooted closer to him, trying to get his attention. When I was so close that I had to rest my hand on the back of the couch to avoid getting it squashed between us, and he still didn't look over at me, I had to resort to desperate measures. I brought my arm that was on the back of the couch to slide down his shoulder and arm, while I leaned forward and brushed my lips, feather light, under his ear, slowly moving down his neck and back up. The reaction I got was a deep shaky breath from him as he shifted slightly. I smiled, and began planting kisses on his neck, placing my other hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating faster then usual.

He finally spoke up.

"Jaz," it was more like a groan, or breathless whisper. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I said, speaking against his throat. "Just making the moment enjoyable for me."

I punctuated the end of my sentence by kissing the spot on his neck that he loved. He responded by groaning and tilting his head to grant me better access. I shifted to my knees and attacked his neck with a passion even I didn't know I had. There was something about his neck. Whether it was the smell, or the fact that it tasted so good, I just couldn't get enough. So it was because of this reason, that I didn't realize what he was about to do until the last second. And suddenly, I was on my back on the couch, Jordan hovering over me, holding both my hands in one of his above my head, and his lips molding to mine. I could only close my eyes, and then I started giggling as his fingers began their assault on my ribs.

"That was enjoyable, huh, Jaz?" he taunted, following my every move as I bucked and squirmed away from his hands.

"Haha.. yes!.. It.. heehee.. Was!" I managed, laughing harder when he started tickling me with more energy.

"Oh? Well, I guess that I'll have to give you your favorite punishment..." he said, kissing my neck.

I froze, and then looked at him with wide eyes.

"No.."

He nodded, a mock serious look on his face. "Yes."

"You wouldn't."

"I sense a challenge, Jaz," he eyed me knowingly, cracking a smirk as I shook my head quickly.

"No! It wasn't a-"

"Up you go!" he tossed me over his shoulder like a doll, and running outside to the rain, which I knew would make this worse.

"No! Jordan, baby! Please!" My pleas went upon unhearing ears, as he started spinning in circles in the middle of the yard, stopping to jump up and down a few times, then restart the process. It succeeded in making me sick, _and_ dizzy. I held onto the back of his shirt for dear life, trying not to bounce so much.

He finally stopped when my legs - which were kicking furiously - stilled, and I went limp, laying my head on on the middle of his back, trying not to puke all over him, though he would definitely deserve it. He carried me back inside, sitting on the couch, and laying me across his lap, with my head nestled into his neck.

"Sorry," he said softly.

I stared at him for a second, and then stretched up, kissing him. His response was immediate, leaning into me. I backed away after a moment, and smiled at him, stroking his cheek.

"S'okay," I whispered, nestling my head into his chest, and sighing contently.

This was love.

I stepped out of the truck, frowning at my watch. Why didn't time ever go faster when I _wanted_ it to? Ugh, Fridays and I had a love/hate relationship. It was typically a great day... when school was over. They just went by so slowly! And I certainly wasn't in love with this particular day. The wedding was getting closer, so of course there was a ton to do tonight. Honestly, I will _never_ be a maid of honor or even a _bridesmaid_ again!

My inner ranting was interrupted when Jordan came up in front of me, his arms going around my waist and his lips connecting with mine.

Jordan had always been affectionate, and always had some part of him touching me in public. When I'd asked him about it one day, he'd just shrugged and said, "I love it when I can show other people how much I love you. That, and I just can't keep my hands off of you." Then he'd tackled me onto the couch that had just so happened to be nearby, and proceeded to lure me into a makeout session that left me breathless and lightheaded. Not that I was complaining.

So it's isn't really odd for him to kiss me in front of a group of people. Some may be a little uncomfortable at first, but they would grow accustomed to it, and just roll their eyes, muttering, "Get a room."

Jordan pulled away, sighing. "Gotta get to class.."

I smiled, walking forward. His arm never left my waist, and his warm side was a nice feeling compared to the early morning chill. When we were under cover from the rain, I noticed Edward and Alice walking over. I stopped.

"Morning, Jazmine!" Alice skipped over to me, stopping to kiss me on the cheek. I smiled at her hyperactive mood.

"Good morning, Alice. Edward," I greeted them.

"We just thought we'd come over and say hi," Edward said, smiling at me.

"_And_ to invite you guys to a game of baseball this weekend," Alice added. I frowned.

"This weekend..?" I repeated unsurely.

"Yeah! There's a storm coming this weekend, and that's the only time we can play. But, you probably already knew that.."

"Yeah, I did. I really wish I could, but we have have _so_ much to do this weekend. What with the wedding being next week and all... And tall, pale, gorgeous here still hasn't picked up his tux," I joked, swatting Jordan's arm.

"It's okay," Alice's face had fallen slightly, but she kept up her perky attitude. "Maybe some other time."

"I'm sorry, Alice."

"It's fine! Really! You're the maid of honor, so you have to do your part."

I nodded, frowning. "I promise, though! We'll hang out together soon." I held up my pinky, winking. She beamed, and hooked her little finger with mine, and we shook.

"We have to get to class now, so we'll see you at lunch. Right?" I asked, Edward more so than the both of them. He grinned, and nodded.

"Lunch."

Jordan and I made our way to class, and I looked up to smile at him, laughing when he tapped my nose. He was crazy, thinking I would trade _this_ for something so unfamiliar. There was no possible way that I would just up and decide that he wasn't enough for me. It just couldn't happen. But...

I stared at him unsurely as I sat in the chair he held out for me. What if he was just trying to find an excuse to get rid of me? What if there was someone else? I began my weekly panic mode, spurred on by the fact that he was too good for me. Is there someone else? If so, what was her name? How old was she? Was she rich? Was she nice? Was she pretty? I frowned at that one. She probably was. And maybe she had a pretty name, too. Like, Vanessa or _Bella_..

My eyes widened. That was it! He'd found Bella Swan! And now he was leaving me for her, and just trying to dump me onto Edward! Of course!

"Hey," Jordan interrupted my panicking. "You look freaked out. You okay?"

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, feeling my insecurities melt away. Why was I freaking out? He told me on a daily basis how much he loved me. And it was hard to be suspicious of infidelity when he looked at me like this.. Like I was the only girl in the world worth sparing a second glance.

I smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He smiled back, grabbing my hand and kissing it. Just above the ring he'd given me a few months back.

"You worry too much," he commented. "You know it's not called a _promise_ ring for nothing."

"True."

I walked into my room, sighing. I always felt so relaxed after taking a nice long bath. I ran my fingers through my wet hair, working out any tangles that I encountered. I had taken my bath much later than usual. The meeting with Lily had taken more time than we'd all thought. Now, I was tired, my cheeks hurt from laughing at her not-so-subtle attempts at flirting with Jordan, and I just wanted to unite with my bed for a good night's sleep.

Layla, apparently, had an issue with that.

She just kept barking! The whole time I was getting dressed, she was facing the window, barking for some reason. I stared at her for a second after I'd gotten my pajamas on, and then I rolled my eyes, walking over to her and lifting her up in my arms.

"Alright, what's up with you?" I asked her, walking over to the window, looking out of it.

What I saw shocked me.

"Edward?" I couldn't believe my eyes. Edward was standing on the roof, staring back at me.

"Hi, Jazmine.." he said, smiling nervously.

I lowered Layla onto the ground, where she proceeded to run around in circles, barking.

"I may be wrong, but aren't you supposed to wait until I'm asleep to watch me?" I smiled as I said it, resting my hands on the window sill and leaning out of it.

He chuckled. "I thought you'd have been asleep by now."

"Meeting with the wedding planner took longer than we thought, so I'm a little behind schedule right now," I swayed a little, shivering slightly in the night breeze.

"You should get to sleep. I don't wanna stand here talking to you all night," he said sarcastically.

I gestured with my head to my room. "Wanna come in?"

His eyes flickered from mine to my room and back a few times, before he bit his lip.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea..."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Oh, like you haven't already before?"

He smiled. "Touche."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, you know."

"Like I wasn't going to already?" He quoted.

"Touche," I said, lifting my leg and throwing it over the window sill, ducking my head to bring it out.

"What are you doing?" Why did he sound so much closer now?

"This."

"Yes, I can see that. Why?" His hand lifted to presumably find some way to get me to go back inside, but he stopped at the last second, dropping his arms back to his sides.

My eyes widened. "Oh my goodness! You're right! What am I thinking?"

He nodded. "I usually am. So-"

"I need hot chocolate for something like this!"

"... What?"

I was already back in my room, running to the door, saying, "Stay right there!"

I ran down the stairs, making a beeline for the kitchen, and as I turned the corner, I saw something that made me shriek in surprise, then start laughing. My parents were in the kitchen, making out. They jumped apart when I screamed, both straightening themselves back up and smiling at me embarrassedly. Jordan was behind me immediately, his eyes darting around the room for any sign of danger. I leaned back against him, covering my mouth, trying to stop the sudden onslaught of giggles.

"Hey, kids," Mom said, a blush staining her cheeks deep red.

I went to take out a pot. "Who wants hot chocolate?"

"I'll take one with whipped cream, marshmallows, and cinnamon please," Dad replied, kissing the top of my head as he passed.

"Daddy," I rolled my eyes. "You know I was gonna put that it anyway."

"That's true."

"By the way," I started, pouring the milk in and starting the stove. "I wanted to go to the ranch tomorrow. Check on Lena."

He looked up from the newspaper he was reading for some reason. Last I checked, he _never_ read the newspaper.

"You and that horse," he chuckled. "You know I didn't actually expect you to take such good care of her. It must've been hard having to wait until now for her to get here."

"It has. Ugh! She must have such a tangled mane by now! I'm gonna be working _all day_ just to get her clean! Stupid airplanes.." I continued grumbling as I poured the milk into mugs, and grabbed the chocolate sauce, whipped cream, cinnamon, and marshmallows.

"Hey now! Didn't I tell you I'd take care of her until I had to come here?" he reminded me.

"Daddy, no offense, but the last time you 'took care of her', it took _me_ a week to get that burnt hair smell off of her. What exactly did you _do_ to her, anyway?" I was topping off the hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkled the cinnamon over it. I picked up the mugs (which were f*cking huge by the way), and sat his down in front of him. He nervously scratched the back of his head, looking anywhere but at me.

"Uh, you see... well..." he occupied himself by taking a sip, and promptly closed his eyes. "Jaz, this is amazing. This is seriously a gift from heaven. You know, I-"

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" I rose my eyebrow. He grinned, and sat back, taking another sip.

I sighed. "Whatever it was, just don't do it again."

I turned around and headed back upstairs, planting a huge sloppy one on Jordan's cheek. He laughed as I skipped up the stairs. I opened my door, and immediately ran to the window, looking out.

"Edward?" I whispered into the darkness. "Are you there? I got the hot chocolate!"

"That's nice." His voice came from a few feet next to me and I looked to the right. He was reclined back, his hands behind his head with is legs bent. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be breathing deeply.

"I think I did a rather nice job, if I do say so myself," I smiled as I attempted to g through the window without spilling my delicious drink. It was made more difficult since Layla and Tessie were now both at my heels, licking my foot like a piece of the finest chicken. I made a few frustrated sounds as I tried to shake them off without hurting them. They just kept coming back! And now Tessie was trying to crawl up my pant leg.

"Ow! Tessie! Cut it out!" I finally put my mug down, and grabbed the little ball of fur that was currently trying to claw my leg off.

"They say the cute ones are the worst.." I mumbled. "Lucky you didn't break skin. We don't have any Band-Aids."

"Seems like quite the handful. And you have a horse, too? I admire your patience," I shouldn't have been so surprised to hear him right behind me, but as it was, I just barely kept from screaming. I managed to take it down to a squeak. I turned and he was standing there, an eyebrow raised, looking as if he were about to burst out laughing. I glared, stomping over to him.

"Don't do that!" I hissed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," he smiled. "But I thought it would be better if you didn't break your neck trying to keep me company."

"To be honest, I really wanted to see the stars," I sat on the little bench in front of the window, placing Tessie in my lap. She snuggled up to my knee, purring.

"You really don't see stars like this in California. It's nice," I commented absently, running one of my hands through my hair. "It's funny. I forgot what it's like to just.. stop. Relax for a while. Even in my sleep, I'm super busy. That's more than a sign."

"_You_ should be the one going somewhere exotic," Edward suggested. "You seem to be working hard."

"I've tried to do as much as I can. I wanted this to be special. You know, this _is_ my parents' wedding. And I actually get to go to this one," I smiled at him.

"Shouldn't it be a good thing that they were married before you were born?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Yeah. I just wish I could've seen it," I shrugged.

It was just mindless chitchat after that. I didn't really pay all that much attention to what we were talking about. I was too excited to introduce him to the girl that was coming tomorrow. Along with someone that I knew and loved very much.

Whew, thank goodness I still had her number.

**XxX**

**I'm **_**so**_** happy! This story has officially reached 1,000 views! 40 **_**re**_**views, but hey! 1,000! I LOVE readers! But I wanna see if we can reach 65 reviews before I post the next chapter though. Which, by the way, features a very special someone that will make the story much more interesting.**

**But first! Review Replies!**

**Emmauk26: WTF? Where have you been? I've been waiting to hear from you **_**forever!**_** Glad you liked them. Btw, I've decided to name you... something. :P**

**Layel.C: Of course the chapter was dedicated to you! You're AWESOME!**

**bloolagoonafairy: I'm happy you like them. I hope this is also to your liking. I'll have to think of another name and personality.. Hmm... Gimme a few chapters. Kay?**

**Mouth: Did I ever tell you that I LOVE that name? It's friggin' awesome. Anyhoo, I didn't realize it could be categorized as flirting. Oh well, I'll try to fix it. Thanks for catching that for me. Glad you like it.**

**And last, but DEFINITELY not least;**

**krazikeo: YOU SAID YES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SO HAPPY! BAHAMAS! WIFEYS 4 LIFE! xD Glad you like the chapter. I'll try to see what I can do. I pretty much just changing the story as my mood changes. (Damn you, PMS!) But, I'll try. LOVE YA BACK!**

**Alrighty! Go on and review! Remember! 65 before the next chapter! Peace, Love, and Hair Grease!**


	13. Fleeting Thoughts

**Hey! Did you guys see Eclipse? It is insane! The only thing I don't like about it is that I was trying to watch something on TV, and the commercial for it kept coming on. Other than that, they were right when they said it was the best movie out of all of them. It was my personal favorite book.**

**Now, I'm real disappointed that we didn't get to 65 reviews. That just sucks.**

**But other than that, a character that some of you have been asking about is making it in this chapter! I changed her name though, so you have to figure out who I'm talking about. Muahahahaha! I just want you guys to know that I'm pretty much making things up as I go along, but I'm trying really hard to make it make sense, and be interesting. You'll be the judges I guess.**

**And I know this is completely messed up, but I'm not letting my mom read this story. Or my other one. I don't know why, I just know that I don't want her reading it. So don't tell her.**

**Random Fact: The sound of E.T. walking was made by someone squishing her hands in jelly.**

**I seriously don't know how these random facts are going to benefit you, but I'll keep doing them anyway.**

**Story time!

* * *

**

**12. Fleeting Thoughts**

I was so excited that I could hardly sleep. I woke up early, springing up and shocking Edward. I smiled at him, pushing him out the window with a cheerful 'See ya!'. He hit the ground chuckling. I got ready for the day, halfway through my shower when I realized that I didn't even know what time it was. I shrugged it off, and finished getting ready. When I finally slowed down enough to check what time it was, the clock said it was five thirty in the morning. I smiled. Perfect.

My parents came downstairs finally, and it was around that time that I realized that I may have went a little overboard with the cooking. Ha! Who was I kidding? Food covered every surface in the kitchen, and most of the dining room. Cakes, pies, cookies, rolls, meats, you name it, I seemed to have cooked it. I wondered how we managed to have enough ingredients for all this.

"Jazmine, what on earth possessed you to do all this?" Mom said, grabbing a cannoli and biting into it. I said that I seemed to have cooked everything, didn't I?

"I got a little carried away," I grinned sheepishly, sweeping my hair back. "At least we won't go hungry."

"Jazmine? Did you seriously make lobster tails?" Dad was staring at the plate of delicious confections, looking like a kid in a candy store. Lobster tails were actually a desert. Just a flaky crust, filled with cream. And, they were friggin' huge. A personal favorite of mine.

I eyed them longingly. "I had a craving."

He picked one up and bit into it, then cursed. "Why are you so good at baking? It's just not fair!"

I laughed. "Sorry. I'll work on getting worse just for you, Dad."

I looked down at myself and grimaced. My clothes were covered in flour. How cliche.

"I'll just go clean up," I said, walking to the stairs.

"Alright." Came the muffled reply, most likely because of a full mouth.

I was walking back to the stairs, fresh clothes on, when I was snatched back by very warm arms around my waist. The confusion I felt was ridiculous. Who else would it be? Then equally warm lips were kissing just under my ear, making me giggle.

"Morning to you, too," I said, earning a grunt in response, his lips not removing themselves from my neck.

"Jordan, babe, come on. We have to get ready." Another grunt. He didn't move an inch. "I made lobster tails..."

His lips stopped moving immediately, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. What was it with him and lobster tails? I swear that he loved them more than me.

"Really?" He said, his arms tightening slightly.

I nodded. "Enough to feed an army.."

And then his warmth was gone, and I shivered at the sudden lack of warmth. I then heard the tell-tale sound of crispy bread crunching. He sure worked fast. I made my way back down the stairs, and made it down just in time for the phone to ring.

"I'll get it!" I called, picking the phone up and putting it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"I believe that I'm due for an appointment. Is this Mistress Harvey?"

I laughed. "Hey, Alice."

"I was just calling to check when you wanted to go."

I frowned. "Go where?"

"Shopping! Hello? Remember?"

"Oh! Right! Um.. Maybe around 1. Someone is visiting, so I wanna stay around to see her in."

"That's cool. Mind if I pick you up?"

"Please. I'll see you then."

"See ya."

I hung up and turned to go back to the kitchen, only to come face to face with a smiling, mouth-full-of-cream-filled-bread, Jordan. His eyes were sparkling, more so than usual, and my breath caught in my throat. Before I could regain my composure, he'd swallowed and swooped me up in his arms, getting a squeal. His mouth was moving against mine, and a sound came from somewhere nearby. I couldn't figure out what it was, and trying would cause me to lose a few brain cells if I tried right now. I instead focused on Jordan, wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers in his hair. I pressed myself closer to him, and I heard the sound again. It was right in my ear, and I was truly perplexed as to what it was. Then it came again, sounding much deeper this time. I blushed as it became evident _just_ what was making the noise. It was us, embarrassingly enough, _moaning_. And add onto that, my parents were nearby!

I pulled away, and hid my face in the crook of his neck, and tried to calm down. Jordan rubbed my back in slow circles, making me shiver. I attempted to reign in all my focus to help control my breathing. It was utterly hilarious to me that a three-mile run couldn't make me break a sweat, but a make-out session with Jordan, and my heart was pounding, and my lungs were begging for air. What was even funnier about it was the fact that I was much more willing to grant myself more oxygen by running.

I pulled back and looked at his face. His chin had crumbs on it, and I wiped them away. There was, as usual, a smile on his face, and his eyes were clear and sparkling. I'm sure he was trying to get my brain to turn to mush. I was about to say so, but he spoke first.

"I was in the kitchen, eating those absurdly delicious lobster tails, when I was reminded by your father that I haven't officially asked you to your prom," he said conversationally.

I grinned. "Oh really?"

"Yes. So, I thought that I'd kill a few brain cells before I asked," his smile widened.

"Good strategy," I complimented.

"Thanks. So, Jazmine Harvey, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to your high school prom?" Near the end, his voice got quieter, and he looked down. I was in shock. Not because of the question, because he was actually nervous that I would say no. Was he high?

"Of course, babe," I put my hand against his cheek, which he leaned into as his eyes came back to meet mine. "I can't believe that you would think otherwise."

He smiled again. "Sorry. I'm still in shock that you keep saying yes."

I raised an eyebrow. "Would it make you more comfortable if I said no?"

He shrugged, and picked me up, tucking me under his arm like a basketball and walked into the kitchen, ignoring my protests. As he walked toward the table, I managed to grab a plate and put a few canolli's and a lobster tail on it. As I bit into a canolli, I mentally congradulated myself. What a wonderful food.

"Okay, agenda for the day! We'll go get our fantastic house guest, you guys get her room ready," Mom instructed, coming into the kitchen, dressed and tying her hair up.

I gave her a thumbs up.

"Jazmine, after your done shopping with your friend, make sure you pay Lena a visit."

I nodded.

"Are you capable of words?" She asked, smiling.

I shook my head and continued with my delicious breakfast. Maybe I should've gotten some bacon...

* * *

We were just finishing up with the vacuuming, when they all stepped through the door. My eyes zeroed in on the plus one in their company, and I ran over, smiling hugely.

"Nikki!" I hugged her tightly, feeling her own hug start to suffocate me.

"Jazzy!" she squealed back.

"Oh my God! I missed you so much! What's been going on? Has Janet been cheating on Derrick again? I bet she is. You're still keeping count, right? Last time it was like, five. Why does he keep taking her back? She is such a-"

I was cut off by a hand over my mouth. Jordan stepped toward Nicole, wrapping his free arm around her, his hand still over my mouth.

"She's a little more energetic today. Early riser," he rolled his eyes, and stepped away from her to kiss my temple.

"I see," Nikki laughed, tucking her hair behind her ears.

If you didn't know us, you'd swear we were twins. We had the exact same creamy, white skin, the same long, dark brown hair, the same tall, curvy frame. Almost everything was the same. The only differences was our hair styles, and eye color. Mine were chocolate brown, and my hair was curly, while Nikki's hair was straight, and she had mint green eyes. She was like my sister, and it was an insult if anyone suggested otherwise.

"Anyway," I said, moving Jordan's hand. "I'm so sorry. My friend is coming over at two to take me shopping. I'd ask you if you wanted to come if you didn't just get off a plane and aren't most likely exhausted. Is that okay?"

"Thank you. I don't know how much longer I can go without collapsing. I'd better get to bed," she started toward the stairs, but then stopped and turned. "Um.. where _is_ my bed?"

"You can take mine," Jordan said. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, I'll sleep on the couch. You don't have to do that."

"It's cool. Not like I'll die if I do," he smiled at her and headed up the stairs. "I'll just go get my stuff out."

"Thanks," she called back up. Then she turned to me. "So, Jazzy dear, what are we gonna do after you come back from buying me things?"

"Hmm, I dunno. yell at stuff outside then stare at 'em for a really long time?"

"It's a date," she winked and walked to the stairs. "Ready or not, here I come!"

"Good luck. I left you a little surprise up there," Jordan was coming around the corner, his suitcases in his hands.

She nodded, smiling, and went into the room. I counted inside my head. 3.. 2.. 1..

"Aw! Dude! It totally reeks in here!"

Jordan burst out laughing, falling on the couch with his bags at his feet. I went upstairs, changing. Nicole came in to see me staring at my clothes in my closet, wearing nothing but my underwear and my bra.

"Oh? You're ready to leave already?"

"Help?" I said, putting one hand on my hip and bringing the other to my mouth, nibbling on my thumb nail.

"Jaz, you're just going shopping. You pick clothes when you're in the store."

"I know! But you know I like looking nice even doing that. I can't leave the house looking like I just got out of bed."

"Fine," she looked in and picked my outfit out in thirty seconds. Once I was dressed and looked at myself at every angle, I hugged her.

"What would I do without you?"

"Fall on your ass and go completely crazy."

"As if the last part hasn't already happened?"

"You are pretty insane."

"Okay!" I grabbed my purse and ran for the door. "Help yourself to leaving my room!"

"Not likely!" she yelled back as I hurried down the stairs just as I heard a car horn outside. I checked my watch. 1:00 exactly. Damn vampires.

"Hey Alice," I greeted her, sliding into the leather seat.

"hey Jazmine," she smiled. "Okay, so do you mind if I brought someone else?"

"No. Who?"

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I looked back and grinned.

"Edward, what are you doing going for a shopping trip with girl's?"

He smiled at me. "Well, Alice asked me if I wanted to come, and I decided that I wouldn't be contributing to society anymore if I sat around the house, so I said yes."

I nodded. "That's true. So, Alice, what store are we raiding first?"

"I was thinking a few favorites of mine."

"Are we going outside the state? I have to be back about an hour before sunset."

"5:30 it is. Don't worry, I'll get you back in time. Now we have to find dresses."

"For what?" I asked.

"Prom."

"Oh! That we do. I was thinking something blue," I paused thinking it over. "Yep. It has to be blue. I look nice in blue."

Alice snorted. "Nice? You look completely beautiful in blue. Have you looked in a mirror? Blue is totally your color."

"True again."

"Well," she said, parking in a space in front of a mall I hadn't noticed before. "Shall we begin?"

Three hours and five stores later, I had found my dress, and Alice had found hers, but she insisted on going to check out more stores. My feet hurt, and Edward was carrying my bags and most of my weight since I was leaning quite heavily on him. I kept apologizing with every bag I gave him, my hands had started cramping up after the third shop. He assured me it was fine every time, saying he was just glad he could take the burden from me. So we kept going, but when Alice started going toward the biggest store in the mall, I drew the line.

"Alice," I said firmly. "We have to stop."

"What? We've only been here for three hours!"

"Are you kidding? _Already_ been here for three hours is more like it! My feet hurt! I want to leave!"

"Come on! Just this last shop? Pleeeease?" she used a puppy dog face, and my resolve crumbled like toast underneath a tire.

"Fine. But this is the last one! And only _half_ of it," I rose an eyebrow, waiting.

She sighed overdramatically. "Fine."

Two steps in and she went insane.

"Ahh! Jazmine! You _have_ to try this on! It's adorable! No! This one! No! These!"

She flitted around the store, shrieking back at us as we followed at our own pace. I headed to the dressing rooms and sat down, waiting for her to drop off the clothes she wanted me to try on. Edward took his station, sitting next to me on the couch. I frowned as he sat back and sighed.

"You really didn't have to do all this. I should've known better, letting Alice drive me. Now you have to suffer too."

"It's fine. Actually, it's nice to have someone else here when she's like this," he smiled at me.

"Still, I feel so guilty. And my best friend is visiting. I would've brought her if I'd known we'd be doing this. Jetlag be damned."

"You do not want to do that. We'd be here even longer."

I laughed. "I guess you're right."

"Okay!" Alice came over, her arms piled with clothes. I couldn't even see her head.

"Alice, I said half the store," I scolded her.

"I know! This was in that half!" she grinned winningly.

I sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with."

I couldn't believe I let her talk me into that. Well, I guess I'd asked her, but still. Including the gifts for Nicole, the front walkway was filled. I got home and wanted to just go and lie down, but I had to go to the stables. Pretty much as soon as I got home, I had to leave again. Luckily being with Lena got me relaxed. I got there and immediately let the smell of fresh cut grass and 'horse smell' calm me. I walked through the stables, passing the horses that whinied at me, stopping at a glossy black horse with a shiny white mane and tail. I smiled at it, and stroked its nose.

"Hey Lena," I cooed. "How ya been?"

She stared at me, her eyes shining in the dim light provided by the single flickering light bulb.

"I missed you," I told her. "You have no idea how boring it is without you."

She used her nose to bump me and I laughed.

"Okay, so maybe you do."

I unlatched the door keeping inside the stall, and brought her out, examining her body.

"Wow, Lena," I said. "Dad actually took good care of you this time. All you really need is a little brush."

As I brushed her, I talked to her, telling her about everything that had been going on until then. The move, starting school, my shock at the Cullens being there, meeting Edward, Jordan's arrival, the upcoming wedding, Nikki's arrival, the shopping trip that occurred just half an hour prior.. everything.

"You're such a good listener, Lena," I said after I finished. "When I grow up, I wanna be just like you."

She snorted out a laugh.

"Well, time to go for a ride!" I led her to the trail and hopped on, coaxing her into a steady jog. As I bounced on her back, I let the relaxation overwhelm me. It was so nice to have this once in a while. Who knew I much longer I would be able to? I wanted to enjoy my time with Lena. As we went further into the woods, I told her of my worries. My fear that I would fall for Edward and leave Jordan. My fear that Jordan would act completely fine with it, because I knew him well enough to know that he would be shredded to pieces inside. My fear that those things could happen, and I would be the cause. At one point, Lena made a sound that sounded an awful lot like a gasp. Which I responded to with, 'I know right?'

When our ride was over, I walked her back to her stall and kissed her nose in farewell.

"I'll be back soon," I promised her, walking away.

As I drove, I thought more on the problem at hand. If I fell in love with Edward, how would I break it to Jordan? Would he hide his pain? Would he use it to change my mind? How could I even be sure that that love would even be enough to sway me in that direction? First love and true love. They were both in the same package for me. Jordan was everything that I'd never even knew I'd wanted. He was so great for me. And for some insane reason, he loved me too. I could still remember what he said when he told me that he liked me.

We'd been arguing about something, and I'd asked him what his problem was. His answer had shocked me of course.

_"I like you okay? I know it's stupid, but you take my breath away."_

I'd asked him what he meant, and his way of clarifying was to kiss me. The first and most amazing kiss I'd ever recieved, and I'd been kissing him ever since. I could still remember what he said when he told me he loved me for the first time too.

He had taken me on a hike, and we were sitting on a cliff overlooking the most beautiful valley I'd ever seen. It was sort of chilly, so I was cuddled up next to him, my head on his shoulder. After a few minutes, he joked around a little before he just told me.

_"So I kinda sorta maybe like you a LOT more than I originally planned.."_

_I laughed. "What?"_

_He laughed too, kissing my hair. "I love you."_

I'd stared at him in shock before kissing him. It was hands down the best day of my life. His eyes were so clear that day. It was the first time I'd ever seen them truly shine. It made me feel so happy that they looked that way because of me. I loved him with all my heart. He was like curling up next to a fireplace with a blanket, a mug of hot chocolate, and a good book. He was like the warm, inviting bed you came home to after a long, tiring day at work. He was home. He was the only one I'd ever been with and I couldn't imagine leaving him for someone else. So why did this problem keep bubbling to the surface of my mind? I pushed it back, as I parked my truck and got out, wanting to go inside and kiss the ever-loving crap out of my home.

Luckily, he was just coming down the stairs when I walked in.

"Hey! Welcome ba-!"

I cut him off, jumping into his arms and planting my lips firmly on his, not caring who was watching. He responded enthusiastically, his lips moving against mine. I managed to get back on the ground without breaking the kiss, and we continued for a few minutes, completely oblivious to the outside world. It wasn't until oxygen became a necsessity that I broke away from him, gasping in lungfuls. When my breathing finally got more manageable, I looked up at him.

"Hi," I said, smiling.

"Hi," he replied, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"How was your day?"

"Slow."

"I know the feeling."

He smiled. "Come on, let's go socialize."

I laughed, grabbing his hand.

"Fine, but I won't like it."

That whole day was extremely fun. Almost everyone I loved got to be a part of it, and I enjoyed myself endlessly. I went to bed feeling extraordinary, with a smile on my face.

And that night, instead of Edward coming to my room, it was Jordan. That made my dreams sweet set on Cloud 9.

* * *

**So sorry it took so long to update! I just never got a chance to get on my computer, and when I did, I ended up doing something else... But it's up, so WOOOOO!**

**I may not get to update next week. Mom's going on a trip, and I think she's disconnecting the internet. Jerk. Sorry. I'll type it up, but I don't think it'll be posted until the week after.**

**bloolagoonafairy:**** How much sugar have you had?**

**Mouth:**** That is a friggin' awesome name.**

**Lisa:**** Nice try.**

**krazikeo;**** Thank you so much! I love your reviews. They're hilarious! I'm completely psyched that you like the story, I'll try to keep it up to your standards. ILY2!**

**Layel.C:**** I really didn't mean for her to flirt! D: I'll try to fix that. That means she won't flirt with Edward. It would be strange if she didn't flirt with her own boyfriend right?**

**willow moore:**** Who the hell are you? Jk, jk. Thank you so much. Yes I am jealous. I will use my super awesome super powers to steal them though! So who's jealous now? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I'll update as soon as I can, in the meantime, please review. They motivate me and keep me going. I bet most of you can understand me when I say that it's one thing for people to read your story, and it's another for them to read it and leave a comment. So please, review, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you!**


	14. Meet Your Soulmate

**I've recently been listening to old songs. They call them timeless for a reason.**

**I'm kinda pissed that at the Eclipse premier, they were like, 'Taylor Lautner wears the same suit to everything. Blah, blah, blah..' Okay, first of all, he does NOT wear the same suit to everything. Their different and their beautiful. Secondly, even if he did wear the same suit to events, it would be because he looks DAMN good in it. Yawn, my ass.**

**Now that my little bitch fit is over, don't think I favor Taylor over Robbie, kay? Taylor Lautner has the looks and, Oh My God, the body, and Rob has the looks and the comedic personality (the guy is seriously funny, and for some reason, I start sweating everytime I see him on T.V. Weird.) . I personally think they're both scrumptious. I just pay more attention to Taylor because it always seems like Rob has more spotlight than him. They're both unbelieveably beautiful though. No one can deny this.**

**Fact: Spongebob SquarePants beat out Family Guy and South Park for the funniest and dumbest T.V. show on earth! Yay!**

**And now, a stream of curses.**

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK? HE BIT ME! HE FUCKING CHOMPED ON IT! ICE! I NEED SOME FUCKING ICE! SOMEONE CHECK IF IT'S STILL IN HIS FUCKING MOUTH! I HATE YOU CHARLIE! YOU MOTHERDICK BITCH! I WILL FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS! FUCK YOU!**

**This has been a stream of curses.**

**Give me your streams of curses! I'd love to hear your sailors mouths.**

**On with it then!**

**13. Meet Your Soulmate**

I woke up alone.

I'm not gonna pretend that it was all emotional and that I was hurt and all that crap. That's not it at all. I knew exactly where Jordan was, the glutton was probably downstairs stuffing his face. I smiled at the thought, and then got up, shaking my hair as I walked out of my room. I looked over the ledge of the stairs into the archway that led into the living room, hearing the T.V on, some game on, and the distinct sound of someone banging around the kitchen, a stream of curses falling from their mouth. Walking into the kitchen, I burst out laughing as I saw both Nikki and Jordan, staring frustratedly at the dishwasher. There was most of the dishes we owned sitting in there, but what drew my attention was tons of bubbles coming from inside it.

"Guys," I laughed. "What the hell are you doing?"

They both threw me irritated looks at the same time, which only made me laugh harder.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nikki grumbled. "_Jordan_ put WAY too much soap it the dishwasher, and now we have a... situation on our hands."

I finally calmed down, and looked at the dishwasher again, smiling. "I see."

Jordan scoffed. "Oh, so you're not going to tell her what _you_ did? You're the one who wouldn't help me. What were you in there watching anyway? Hannah Montana?"

She glared at him. "Screw you, asshat. I hate that show."

"Oh yeah? Then what was I hearing right before I came downstairs?"

She blanched. "I.. was singing..."

"And what was the name of the song?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, and then pouted at me, obviously wanting me to do something. I sighed, stepping between them and slipping slightly on the water all over the floor.

"Okay, stop making fun of Nikki. You guys should be focusing on cleaning this mess up."

Nikki stopped pouting to roll her eyes. "What do you think we've been doing for the past two hours? Playing checkers?"

"Well if you were actually trying to clean up, you weren't doing such a hot job."

I chose that moment to shift my weight slightly, and ended up slipping and falling into Nikki. We both yelped as we went down, and landed with painful grunts. Jordan seemed to find this hilarious, because by the time we blinked and looked around confusedly, he was bent over hanging onto the island, doubled over with laughter. We both glared at him as we attempted to get up. After we were somewhat steady, I huffed at my boyfriend's antics.

"You know, you could've helped us up," I snapped, my hands on my hips.

He laughed harder, stepping toward me and draping an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him despite myself, but forced a small frown onto my face, ignoring the electric shock that went through me went he touched me.

Nikki wasn't falling for my fake angry look, and rolled her eyes again. "Couples," she mumbled.

Walking away from us to get another mop, she handed it to me, her face scrunched up. I sighed.

"Let's gets to work."

Three hours. _Three hours._ It took us _three whole hours_ to clean the kitchen back up. Three. Hours.

And where the hell were my parents while all this was going on you might ask?

They were out. At brunch. At the best restaurant it the effing state.

Yeah, that's what I said.

By the time they'd gotten back, all three of us were sitting on the couch, watching a game together. Well, actually, Jordan was trying to watch the game, me and Nikki were firing questions at him every few seconds, asking what was going on. Because he had the remote and wouldn't change the channel. Haha, revenge is sweet.

"So kids,"" Dad started as he sat down in his favorite chair. "What's going on today?"

We looked at each other momentarily and shrugged in unison. There wasn't really much to do. Other than the wedding, we were all completely unoccupied. Yeah, we were such major rockstars.

"Well," I began. "Since it's Saturday, and the girls' choice dance is tonight, I was thinking me and Jordan could introduce Nikki to the Cullens. Edward Cullen wanted to hang out with us this weekend anyway." It was only a half-lie. I do believe when Edward had mentioned spending the day with me, he'd meant _alone_ with me. But really, there was no harm in inviting a couple extra people, right? I smiled inwardly at both Nikki and Edward's reactions to the company.

Nikki started bouncing in place, clapping her hands. "OH! That's a great idea! I'd _love_ to meet them! You made them sound so amazing! .. Well, _most_ of them."

She wrinkled her nose, and I could practically see the name Rosalie pop into her head. I hadn't really told her anything bad about Rosalie, but my lack of definiton for her must've been enough.

"I'm cool with it," Jordan put in absently, leaning forward as he turned his attention back to the game on the screen.

I jumped up. "Great! I'll call Edward right now!"

With that, I ran to the kitchen, picking up the phone and dialing the number Alice had given me. It rang several times, before his smooth voice greeted me.

"Hello Jazmine," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Alice told me I should expect a call from you. Is there something wrong?"

"Hey Edward. No, there's nothing wrong, I was just thinking, and I was wondering if that offer to hang out today was still standing?" I crossed my fingers.

"Of course." He suddenly sounded excited. "What time should I meet you?"

"Actually, would you mind if I brought Jordan and my friend Nikki along? They're literally dying of boredom, and I'd love for you to meet my best friend.." I trailed off, wondering if it was rude to suggest something like that. "If you don't want to, I'm sure they could find something to do."

"No, no," he interuppted. "That's fine. I was actually curious about her. You spoke about her so emotionally last night. I wanted to put a face to the words."

"Think me, but with curly hair, and green eyes."

"You look that similar?"

"I think it's funny too."

"So when should I meet you?"

"Hmm.." I thought for a second. "I guess it depends on where we're going."

"I was planning on taking you to a place that I go sometimes. Of course, we don't have to."

His meadow? Uh, hell's yeah! "I'd love to see it. We'll see you in 10?"

"I'll be there."

"Awesome, bye."

I hung up, and grabbed Nikki's hand on the way upstairs dragging her up to my room. Even though she slept in the guest room, she still had most of her stuff in my room. The wench.

"Jaz! I was watching that!"

"We have to get dressed Nicks! Edward'll be here in 10 minutes!"

Her green eyes widened, and she ran around my room, her pajamas flying off as she rifled through her bag frantically, screaming at me for not saying that in the first place. I got dressed much more calmly, and sat watching her pull on her clothes, heaving frustrated breaths when she realized halfway through that they were all on backward. Jordan knocked when she'd finally managed to dress herself correctly. She shot out the room and downstairs in record time. By the time Jordan and I were downstairs, hand in hand, she was staring at us, arms folded across her chest, foot tapping impatiently. Jordan laughed at her.

"I was gonna tell you guys that Cullen is outside, but I guess you already knew that."

Nikki flipped him off, and opened the door, a friendly smile appearing on her face as she opened it. And then it was gone, and she was staring in shock at the boy leaning against the car in my driveway. Jordan let go of my hand, kissing my temple before he went to greet Edward. I waved my hand in front of Nikki's face, snapping a few times. She finally came back to earth, blinking a few times. Wordlessly, she pointed in question at Edward.

I looked at him and smiled. "I know."

I grabbed her hand and led her to him.

"Hey Edward," I greeted him, automatically pulling him in for a hug. He smiled down at me, returning the embrace.

"Good morning Jazmine," he looked over at Nikki as he let me go. "And you must be Nicole. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She stared at him for a second before she finally responded. "Likewise."

They stared at each other momentarily, then Jordan's voice rang out. "Are we going or what? I'd like to see this place."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Relax. We're leaving."

Jordan opened the back door for me, before sliding in next to me, his arm reflexively going around my shoulders. Edward opened the passenger door for Nikki with a smile, which she promptly blushed at and slid into the leather seat. Edward closed her door and ran at human pace around to his side of the car, and started it. I watched as Nikki repeatedly threw glances at Edward, while he kept a little smile on his face that grew everytime she did so. We all sat in comfortable silence, yet I noticed that Nikki kept twitching, as if she was dying to move or something. She was biting her lip and her mouth kept opening her mouth as if to say something, then closing it. I would've paid attention to them some more, but Jordan was nuzzling my neck, (There really was no other way to put it) peppering little kisses on my throat, and well, it was a little distracting. Nonetheless, I tilted my head to give him more access.

After a few more minutes of silence, I broke it. "So what exactly is this place of yours Edward?"

He glanced at me in the rearview mirror, and smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?"

I pouted. "That's not fair."

Jordan ran his thumb along my protruding bottom lip, his eyes trained on it. "Maybe it's a surprise."

Nikki's eyes lit up. "Oh! Maybe it's a secret base!"

I gasped. "Yeah! Is it? Come on, the suspense is killing me!"

He rolled his eyes playfully, parking the car on the beginning of a trail. "You'll find out soon enough."

I frowned, taking Jordan's hand as he helped me out of the car. The trail was over to our right, but I already knew we weren't taking it. I watched expectantly as Edward helped Nikki out of the car, smiling at her blush. He looked up at me, and then motioned to the forest in front of us.

"It's this way."

At first, it was fairly quiet between the four of us, just walking quietly, enjoying each other's presence. I held Jordan's hand, and his thumb brushed across the back of my hand every now and then. It was hard to focus on the scenery around us, let alone where we were going, when I could watch him. His face was always an interesting thing to watch. His expression would change every so often, then go back to normal. Most of the time he would look so happy and content, a little smile adorning his face. Then it would get wider, and he looked as if he was going to burst out laughing, before he went back to happy and content. Rarely, _extremely_ rarely, his expression would change into a frown, and his eyebrows would come together in an irritated look. These times, it took longer for him to calm down and become happy again.

Just then, I tripped. I didn't hit the ground, Jordan's hand jerking back to pull me upright before I could make contact, but it was very disorienting. I thanked him as he wrapped his arm more securely around my shoulders, and smiled. I realized I'd just gotten a glimpse of the sun, about a few hundred yards from where we were, and got excited, speeding up unconsciously. I kept track of my steps for carefully now, and noticed even Jordan was walking more briskly now. Nikki was right next to us the whole time, sharing our enthusiasm for the sun. We broke through the trees at the same time, grins breaking across our faces as the sunlight spilled over our skin. As they marveled over the meadow, sharing their excitement with each other, I looked back to where Edward had been walking next to us, to see him hovering in the shadows outside the meadow.

I took a step in his direction, my hand held out. He gestured for me to wait a moment, and breathed a deep breath, before stepping out into the sun.

I heard myself and Nikki gasp.

**XxX**

**So sorry. So sorry. I know what you're thinking, "TWO MONTHS? WTF?" Thing is, school's been kicking my ass, and I barely have time to sleep anymore. I'm pretty sure I caught something too. But the chapter's up now! And I'm not sure this is a cliffie if you know exactly what happens. Although I've changed this story so much, I'm not even bothering to go by the book anymore.**

**DOES ANYONE KNOW THE WHEREABOUTS OF krazikeo?**

**bloolagoonafairy:**** Okay, listen to me. Go to your kitchen, get a glass, put some water in it, and drink it SLOWLY. Then, CALMLY tell me about your last two months like an EFFING AWESOME PERSON! BLOW MY EYES OUT! TELL ME SOME CRAP I'VE NEVER THOUGHT OF HEARING! ! -calms the hell down- Thank you for your review.**

**Layel.C:**** Well, the first ten minutes is only previews anyway, so you probably didn't miss much. Lol, you're probably the only one who does, I think. I don't know either, but I'll take that as a compliment anyway. Thank you.**

**Mouth:**** I found that funny for some reason.**

**Lisa:**** I know right? Completely disappointing. I actually wish they made Jacob and Bella kiss in that one, just to wake me up.**

**willow moore:**** -sniffles- Thank you. So much. So, so, so much love for that.**

**Emmauk26:**** :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D I'm so happy! Honestly? Thank you!**

**Okay, I'm kind of depressed, because of school starting (SUMMER FTW) and one of my favorite stories getting deleted, and because of a talk I had with my mom about when the world would end. But I'll cheer up by the next chapter, which I hope won't be so late. Unfortunately, no garauntees.(sp?)**

**Please review! And don't forget to give me your streams of curses! I'd love to hear your potty mouths!**


End file.
